Chaotic Tragedy
by Gears2727
Summary: Sometimes romance comes from the least two people you would expect it too. This is a taboo tale about Will and Ashley, Will has been Ashley's crush since he first moved in with them. Can Will handle finding out about her feelings and desires for him? Or will it destroy them as well as the whole family in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: I know that this pairing is not acceptable in the eyes of society but it is a pairing that I have always liked. So if you do not like it then please do not read. This is one of my old stories that I decided to post. I do not own anything that has to do with The Fresh Prince (lol) PLEASE ENJOY :)

CHAOTIC TRAGEDY

Ashley yawned loudly as she woke up to sunlight pouring into her organized and fresh smelling room. She smiled lightly as she knew that the day was going to be a good one as it was saturday and she had absouletly no where to be. Her life recently was so hectic with school and her part time job at a horrid hotdog establishment. She sighed as she slowly got out of bed and changed into a pair of white shorts and a black tank top. She brushed her long raven black hair loving how easy it was to deal with. After she got it straightened and fixed so that it was more like a caucasian's person hair. It was so simple to brush and loved the way it felt. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned lightly at how much she had grown up. No longer was she the small and shapeless young thing that she used to be, she had filled out nicely and kept up with her slim form. She was just about to go downstairs smelling Jeffery's famous pancakes. When suddenly her pink cell phone began to ring and she quickly grabbed it and saw it was her boyfriend Nick.

" Morning Babe."

Ashley said as she left her room and walked down the hallway, wanting to wash her face and brush her teeth.

" Hey you, what are you doing today?"

Her boyfriend asked her in a upset tone, and one that let her know that either he was drunk again or someone had pissed him off. He was the captain of the football team and they began hanging out in the same circles and even after he tried to date her countless times. She denied him as he was white for one, which she never saw herself dating a white guy. Also though he was the typical jock type of man that loved to party and acted like he was superior to everyone else as his parents were rich. After awhile though she began to see him change into a sweet and honest person. He would wait for her to get to school and hold her bag for her despite her protests. Slowly but surely she began to fall for him and accepted becoming his girlfriend. Her parents were thrilled when she began to see him as her father thought his father was a great business tycoon. Her father who still seemed always so over protective when it came to her dating. Nick had two sides to him and she learned that a long time ago. One second he could be such a gentleman and in the next second he could turn into a beast that frightened her at times.

Yet with her father he made sure to always make himself into a angel when he came over her house. He also had a way of attuning himself to people as he acted interested in Carleton's love of James Dean and her sister Hilary's passion for clothes. In fact the only person that didn't seem to click with Nick was her older cousin Will, it was amusing. Will came from a different world then all of them, he grew up in the ghetto and even though he was a nice guy. He still had a aura about him sometimes that demanded respect and Nick seemed to sense it and tried to avoid him. " Well...I have some plans with my sister so I'm kind of busy.."

She said as she went into the bathroom uncaring about leaving the door open as she put her phone on speaker. " Dammit, i really wanted to see you today Mr. Roper decided that until i get my grades up that i cant play in the next game, its bullshit!"

Nick said and she sighed as she finished washing her face and grabbed the white hand towel as she dried her face.

" Hello?"

" Yea Nick im here, listen if he made that decision, its because you have to get your grades up, we are graduating in another year and-"

" Wow Ashley your really going to lecture me too?, forget this i expected you to understand! I should just call Linda, she is dying to hang out with me."

She heard Nick say cutting her off and then using Linda Goode to try and threaten her, she was so sick of his attitude lately. " Oh yea sweetheart? Well go ahead and do it because i can easily get any guy i want to be with my sweet ass, you are a emotional time bomb that obviously doesn't care about me! Haven't you realized yet Nick that we don't laugh or even want to touch each other anymore? and how you are always looking at other girls? I cant do this anymore I'm sorry!"

Ashley yelled at him and she knew the day was coming when she was going to break up with him. Yet apart of her had hoped that he would change back into the happy and honest guy she had begun dating. She angrily pushed down the end call button uncaring about how he took it. She leaned back on the bathroom wall and felt such frustration that she threw her toothbrush.

" Whoa hey Ash."

She suddenly heard Will's familiar and comforting voice and looked up to find him holding the toothbrush shirtless and in only black boxers. She ignored the old urges and emotions that raced through her as his dark eyes met her own light brown orbs. She tried to smile at him but it faltered as she stood up straight.

" Hey...come here.."

He said to her with a concerned expression and she was going to tell him no but his strong arms pulled her to him. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly wanting so badly not to start crying. She had a good life, and was destined to go to Princeton soon with her brother along with had caring friends. Yet she still felt such a void in herself and couldn't understand why? Being in her cousins warm and muscled arms made her frustration slightly fade as she smelled his scent of Irish spring.

" I overheard Ash, I'm sorry baby girl but that guy was off anyway and i didn't trust him."  
Will said to her in a strong and genuine tone that actually sounded relieved in a way, she held on to him tighter. As she nodded against his warm and muscled chest and tried to focus on her breakup which should of effected her more. Yet Will always had a way of clouding up her mind when she was in his presence. " Thanks Will...but i will be fine...i wasn't happy with him anymore so its a good thing..."

Ashley whispered to him as she backed out of his arms even when her body was demanding her not too. Will cupped her chin lightly and smiled at her with that devastating smile of his that she hated and loved. " Your too beautiful for him anyway, remember that."  
Will told her in a cheerful tone that made her actually smile and lightly blush at his words. He chuckled before he passed her and grabbed his own toothbrush. He even put back hers and she watched him with light eyes. His back looked so strong as his muscles flexed as he moved and began to brush his teeth slowly. She knew that she should just leave before he was going to ask her again if she was okay? But instead she wanted to stay by his side for just a little longer, lately he had been spending all of his time at collage or with Lisa. His girlfriend that he had been dating for almost two years. They never really hung out at all and she missed him.

Yet when she was around him like this, she could feel her old feelings for her cousin reappear. She clenched her fists in repression as she thought of all the time she had willed herself to get over him. When she first met Will all those years ago, after he first moved in. She developed a crush on him, she couldn't help it, he was new to her and exciting. He seemed to bring a light into her life and the connection between them was so in tune. She felt as if she could tell him almost anything and he never ignored her or told her to leave him alone like her siblings constantly did.

" What are you doing today Will?"

She asked him as she saw his questioning eyes in the reflection of the mirror and tensed lightly hoping that he didn't catch her staring at him. He spit once and wiped his mouth before looking back at her with a grin. " Aw you know girl I'm going to go spend time with my honey and maybe jet over to the culture club later on tonight."

He said back to her and she tried her hardest to plaster a false smile on her face as she nodded at him.

" Oh wow yea club Culture is where its at, well okay then have a good day."

She said trying to sound happy as she left the bathroom and exhaled sharply pushing down her feelings for her own cousin. It was sick and she didn't understand why the damn crush wouldn't leave her. She suppressed her feelings so much that she became to have dreams about them together making her mornings miserable. She walked downstairs to find her sister and brother fighting over some agent. She smiled over at Jeffery who greeted her at the table with a stack of pancakes and bacon.

" Hilary you promised that you would meet him!"

" Ya well i changed my mind, that guy smells like cigars and cheese...hes replusive."

" If you dont do this than our agreement is over with and-"

" Ugh fine Carleton, one date! I cant believe i even decided to this!"

Hilary complained as she drank her nutrition shake glaring over at their brother with a annoyed look. Carleton merely ignored her as he greeted her with a weary tone and she responded almost the same feeling his lack of excitment. " Mom and Dad will be back in two weeks so until then Ashley i need you to stay out of trouble alright?"  
Carleton told her in his strict tone that made her want to laugh normally yet that day she merely nodded at him sliently.

" A G MIX ME UP SOME PANCAKES!"

They all heard Will say in his upbeat tone as he entered the room. Jeffery merely groaned lightly at his tone and made him a plate. " Yes Master Will, you seem usually happy today."

Jeffery commented and Will laughed before he patted him too roughly on the back making the butler almost drop the plate in his hand. " Yes well you know me and Lisa have been dating for two whole years come this Tuesday so im trying plan a little something, something for her."

Will said as he sat down at the table and tried to ignore how all three of them gave Will idea's about where to take her. She merely zoned out and mindlessly ate her food as she tried to think of what she could do that day. The pain in her heart though at listening to the man that she wanted to give her heart too but never could. Lisa was a sweet girl and one that fit with Will's personality perfectly and soon she knew they would get married. Her hand trembled at the mere thought making her fork slide loudly against her plate. They all stopped talking and Will's attention was brought to her.

" What do you think i should do Ash?"

Will asked her and she saw the concerned look in his eyes and was trying to include her in the conversation. She shifted uncomfortably before to her shock anger replaced her pain and she didn't know why. " What does it matter? You two will be married with five kids anyway, take her to Burger king."

Ashley said over to him in a sarcastic tone that made all of them look at her with surprised faces. " Ashley first of all Will couldn't handle five children, if any guy took me to Burgerking for a date, i would run."

Hilary said in a oblivious tone that made Carleton chime in and tried to make a joke about Will dealing with five kids. Yet when she glanced over at Will, his was staring at her with hard and dark eyes. He wasnt stupid and he knew her too well to not know that she was angry but he probably assumed it had to do with Nick. She stood up quickly and mumbled a apology to Will before she handed Jeffery her plate. She hurried out of the kitchen before Will could respond and cursed softly under her breath.

" Your such a fool!"

She whispered to herself as she left the house and went to the only other place that calmed her, it was a hidden spot in a park. She decided not to drive and walked the three blocks to the park, and walked across the park moving into the bushes that lined it. There was a old bench that was long forgotten and a lake that was always full of geese. Watching them swim and fly at their own will was relaxing.

" This has to stop."

She whispered to herself in a soft tone as she knew that her feelings for her cousin were becomming out of control. Even when she was thirteen and would sneak into Will's room to sleep with him when she had a bad dream or if their were thunderstorms. She had let her feelings become so crazed that she would pretend that she was his girlfriend as he held her all night. The first night Will found out about her fear of thunderstorms. Was one night when she was eleven and he found her huddled up in the bathtub hugging her stuffed dog Rufus. He picked her up without a word into his strong arms and let her sleep with him that night. She knew eventually her parents found out because when she turned fourteen and tried one night to crawl into bed with him. He stopped her as he sat up and turned on the dim light on his dresser.

" No Ash, its my fault for letting you sleep with me in the first place but now..your...older."

He said to her in a tired tone but his eyes caught her form tremble in upsetment at his words, but tried to act like adult about it. " No its okay Will, your right...goodnight."

She said to him in a pained voice as her crush on him made his rejection all the more hurtful. She turned to leave when Will's hand shot out and grabbed her arm pulling her into the bed with him. " One more night alright baby girl? Just because its a tropical storm going on out there."

He said to her with a light grin that made her smile and wipe the tears that had escaped from her eyes. She snuggled into his side laying her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm tightly around her small waist. " Thank you.."

She whimpered up to him as she tried to hide her tears feeling her heart clench as she knew that it would be the last time that she could hold him so intimately ever again. Her dream of ever be fully his was shattered and the heartache she felt was so...vivid and painful that it made her want to scream at the insanity of it all. She broke out of her thoughts as she heard her phone ring. She answered it seeing that it was her best friend Trisha and knew that the girl wanted to party tonight. She was thinking on that same level and so an hour later she had returned back to her house. Trisha met her there with a huge bottle of vodka, popcorn and snowcaps which was her favorite. " I am so sorry honey!"

Trisha said with a sad look on her pretty face as she hugged her instantly and Ashley sighed shaking her head thinking about her ex. " No forget him, i hate all men."  
Ashley said as she grabbed the bottle from her long blonde hair friend, she was a beauty herself with her fair white skin and bright bule eyes. The girl firmly believed in not dating men and only fucking them. She didnt agree with it but now understood why she did it, to not get hurt. " Oh sweetie believe me Men are dogs and we are better off just using them for insemination."

Trisha joked as she went in the kitchen and got two glasses before putting in a video while Ashley quickly poured and gulped down her glass of vodka. The movie was about a girl that was being stalked by a serial killer and ended up killing him. " You know what i hate about movies like this?"

Trisha slurred the question over to her and Ashley pushed off of the girl's lap that she was laying in and looked up at her with dazed eyes.

" The fact that the girl would of never been able to beat a ex marine who went nuts?"  
Ashley asked her and Trisha laughed as she shook her head and stood up trying to stretch but almost fell over. Ashley tried to catch her only to stumble herself in her own drunken stupor and landed on top of the girl. " I was trying to save you!"

" You failed!"

Trisha responded to her and it left them in a fits of giggles that they didnt even hear the door open.

" Its good to hear you laugh girlie."

Trisha responded to her and Ashley looked at her before they both drunkenly tried to stand up. Before Ashley looked at her with serious eyes as she grabbed her shoulders making them both almost fall again. " You know what Trish? I am going to live by your lifestyle, just use em and abuse em you know what im saying?" Ashley said with a false bravo that made Trish smile at her widely and tried to give her a high five. " Thats my girl! Feelings are for the weak Ash especially when it comes to Men but we cant live without them can we?"

Trish said over to her with a wink that made Ashley lose her normal polite reponses while the liquor was in her system.

" Trish i havent had sex in almost a month and i have all of this tension dammit! My life, my family everything is changing which is good but..i..dont..i cant lose him.."

Ashley said in a pained tone at the end as she thought of Will and didnt realize what she had just reveled. Luckily Trish didnt even hear her and nodded as she went over to the mirror and fixed her hair. Before she turned to look at her with a seductive smile while Ashley sat back down on the ground as she felt the room spinning slightly.

" Well then lets do it girl! Seeing how upset you are, we need to find you a rpugh spanish guy to pound the tension out of you."

Trisha said with a wink making Ashley laugh out softly before she looked at Trish's suddenly shocked face as she was looking past her. Ashley followed her eyes to find Will standing in the living room and glaring at them with angry eyes. She knew that he wouldnt be home unless something went wrong with Lisa.

" Oh hey Will!"

Trisha said over to him as she got her purse and fished for her keys, Ashley couldnt tear her eyes from Will's form. He looked so handsome in his black jeans and black button down shirt which he only wore to please his classy girlfriend.

" Hey."

Ashley said to him in a even tone as she still felt such anger and heartache looking at him even when she was drunk. Liquor cant even slove this problem. She thought to herself in dismay, his eyes met her own and she saw the anger in them. Yet she ignored him or tried to as she stood up and went over to the mirror pulling out the lipgloss she had in her pocket and put it on. " Oh you look so sexy with the glitter eyeshadow i have Ash here!"

Trish said to her as she got out the eye shadow and tried to put it on for her but ended up poking her in the eye.

" Ow dammit Trish!"

" Im sorry!"

Trish said with a false empathetic expression on her face as she was trying to stifle her giggles. It made Ashley laugh as well before she tried to push the girl but didnt expect her friend to hang on to her as they stumbled and helped each other regain their balances. " Oh man, okay i am going to go put on my guy magnet dress and you should get us some water."

Ashley said to her making Trish nod in agreement as they both got up slowly and Ashley knew she had never let herself become so intoxicated. " Whoa hold up now, no one is going anywhere so you both better sit your little buts back down."  
Will said in a sudden stern tone making both of them realize that he was still standing in the same spot that he was in before. Ashley glared at him then letting the liquor get the best of her rational thoughts. " You both are drunk as hell and you both are only seventeen years old, Ash this isnt like you at all girl."

Will said as he walked over and stood in front of her crossing his arms and his dark eyes made her heart skip a beat. She always had loved his intense eyes and how they seemed to peer into her soul but times like this made her hate them as he made her feel so nervous and guilty feeling. But she gave into her anger and stood up quickly. She expected him to back up from her but instead he stayed his ground. They were inches apart and she was thankful for his tall height so that his lips were a safe distance away from her own. Apart of her just wanted to tell him the truth and deal with the outcome. She couldnt picture seeing his torn face though as he would look at her as twisted and in the end would most likely never want to see her again.

" Will just lay off, we will take a taxi, why arent you with your girlfriend?"

Ashley snapped at him with anger clear in her light brown orbs that seemed to be consumed by his darker ones. " Im not with Lisa because im not alright! And you are not going out anywhere like this Ash, so you can either listen to me or i can call Uncle Phil your choice."

Will said to her in a very dark tone that let her know how serious he was but she didnt even need to hear his tone. As she could see his expression and could see that he was holding back from yelling at her. Trish tried to pass them in that moment with her purse but Will was too alert for her to flee. " Stop right there missy, give me your keys and you can stay in the boathouse tonight."

Will said to her in a lighter tone as she was not the reason for his anger but Trish seemed to hesitate on debating him. Before she sighed out in defeat and handed him her keys, looking over at her with a shrug of her shoulders.

" Oh well, we can go another night then i love you Ash but i am going to go throw up and pass out."

Trisha said in a carefree and slightly uneasy tone as she held her stomach before she left out of the kitchen to go into the boathouse outside. " Ashley you cant be getting drunk like this, even if you dont drive you still could get hurt."

Will said down to her in a less upset tone as he mostly just looked concerned at that point and it made her angry. " Whatever Will! You act like you care...but you are so wrapped up in fucking Lisa that we have barely talked in months! So fuck you!"  
She cried out at him uncaring of the angry hot tears that fell from her face as it pained her to hurt him. He was only trying to be a protective cousin to her and here she was being a bitch to him but that was the way it went. She pushed past him in anger as she stalked upstairs ignoring how Will called out for her to stop.

" JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ashley yelled out at him and turned way to fast on the stairs to look back at him, not realizing that she was wearing socks. She almost fell hard onto her back when Will had caught her into his arms just before she hit the hard stairs. She looked up at him with pain filled and bitter eyes that Will studied intently for a second before he surprised her. " I not leaving shit alone and who the fuck do you think your talking Ashley? You are going to tell me whats wrong with you tonight."

He growled down at her and her eyes widened a bit at the sound of him cursing, he did curse but never used the word " Fuck" ever. Ethier had she as she had raised to not even say " Damn" as it was unlady like as her mother put it. Yet tonight she was obviously dealing with a pissed off man who wanted to end her bad attitude. She cried out in rebuttal when he lifted her into his arms and brought her into his room. He non too gently dropped her on his bed before he pulled over the chair in his room. Slamming it down in front of the bed before he sat down on it and gave her his full attention.

" So you said that you dont care about Nick and acted cool with me until breakfast and now you keep attacking me about Lisa, Do you really have a problem with her Ash? because i dont understand why i'm the only one catching your fire right now?"

He said to her as he in irritation unbuttoned his collared shirt and took it off completely leaving him in a white tank top. He patiently waited for her response yet her drunken mind was merely looking at his body in lust. Will cocked his head in confusion seeing how she was staring at his arms and torso, he stood up off of the chair. It made her snap out of her daze and she looked at him with weary eyes as he sat down next to her. In this broken condition she was in and with all of the drinking she wasnt sure if she could trust herself. Trust herself to not do anything stupid that is, so she shifted down on the bed a little just to be safe.

" Are you gunna answer me?"

He asked her as he waved his hand in front of her face and she glared at him with a heated look that made him tense for a second.

" It dosent matter, you will leave soon to live your life and i will live mine, and we will say that we will keep in contact..but we both know that we wouldnt..."

She didnt continue as she stood up then and her small hands tuned into tight fists and she tried to control her emotions.

" But thats how it should be, because you belong with Lisa and i belong...i belong only as your cousin...so there thats my issue, now are you friggan satisfied!?"

She finally told him as she came in front of him and had such a shocked look on her face as she realized what she had just said to him. Her body trembled in anxiety and fear of his judgement as she saw the realization of her words hit him. She controlled her urge to start crying fully before she turned to leave his room.

" Hey, hey you need to say that again Ash because im sure i heard you wrong and-"

Will said to her as he stood up and grabbed her hand, to her utter shock and whipped her easily against his chest. She trembled as his hands squeezed her arms lightly making her meet his eyes in the dim lighted room.

" Will let me go..i cant..and it dosent matter anymore! So just-"

" Ashley it matters to me dammit!"

Will said on a upset tone as he cupped her face as he normally did when he wanted to grab her attention. Yet this time when she realized once again that she had a choice to try to lie but seeing his slightly tense expression made her understand that he knew all too well what she had meant. She couldnt help in her intoxication to reach up and let her fingers tips trace up from his chin to his cheek slowly. Will seemed in that moment so stiff at her contact yet he didnt say anything. She was too lost in his eyes to care anymore and just felt the love she held for him as she raised herself up on her toes. Letting her lips fully press against his own, his lips were so soft and his scent assulted her nose. She had seen him kiss so many girls in the past and knew now why she was so jealous of them. She felt Will's hands flex on her arms before her mind cleared and she realized that he wasnt kissing her back, He wasnt pushing her away ethier yet she didnt focus on that aspect. She instantly pulled back from him and trembled in fear as the shock of what she had just done hit her. She had crossed the permenant line that was set and made in blood and Will had some of hers in him. It was wrong and she instantly knew that she had destroyed her life with one kiss. She didnt bear to look up at him and didnt understand why he hadn't released her arms from his grasp yet? Even without seeing his face as she stared at the ground, she could feel his anger and confusion by his grasp on her.

" Ashley.."

She suddenly heard his deep voice and hated how she loved the sound of how raspy and sexy it sounded saying her name. She trembled as she bit her bottom lip and dared her eyesto meet his own. She instantly was taken back by his expression, he seemed so angry and looked as if he was trying to restrain his next words at her and his actions. Her expression turned to one of horror then as she shook her head feeling mortified.

" Will i..i..dammit im sorry!"

She cried out at him and let her tears release as she felt herself tremble and knew that she needed to get away from him. She tried to run but his hands that were still on her arms only tightened as he looked perplexed and his dark eyes met her own once again.

" Ashley...i wont tell anyone...just go to bed."

Will finally snapped out at her sounding upset and she felt him tremor and knew that they were tremors of anger. She nodded quickly and couldnt get out of his room fast enough and into her own. As soon as she slammed her door shut all she could do was crumple down next to it and let her anguish get the best of her. She didnt even know when she had passed out from exhaustion after crying. As well she had no idea about Will standing on the other side of the door with both of hands on it with a pissed off expression on his face. He slipped into her room and looked down at his beautiful cousin laying curled up on the floor. With pained eyes he picked her up and brought her to her bed pulling up the covers over her form. He stared down at her with conflicted eyes.

" Dammit Ashley.."

He whispered to her softly in fusteration before he turned and left her room, oblivious to the wild nightmare that Ashley was having. She was being chased by what seemed like demons and was running around her neighborhood feeling so alone and the fear was paralyzing as she knew that she was going to die. When suddenly she felt a presence next to her as she stood hidden behind a random house outside. His arms surrounded her and she looked up to see that it was Will. Before she even understood what was happening his lips were on her own. She gave into his kiss with hunger and before she knew it they were transported to a beach and the stars were gorgeous as they twinkled in the sky.

" Ashley i will always love you..."

He whispered into her ear and she had never felt such happiness in her life, that it made her start to cry. That was when she woke up in her room, she also felt the nausea hit her as well and couldnt scramble out of her bed fast enough. She saw that it was around tweleve o clock in the afternoon. No one was around and she was thankful that her mother was away with her father knowing that her mother would be instantly wondering why she was throwing up. The waves of sickness rolled through her small body as she tried to relieve it in the toliet.

" Ah God!"

She said as she wiped her mouth and flushed the toliet letting her body lay on the cool ground of the bathroom tiles. It cooled her heated body and she looked over at the shower with dismay knowing that she had to clean her sweaty body. Yet the thought of moving made her want to throw up again.

" What the hell happened last night?"

She whispered to herself in wonder as she made herself get in the shower and tried to search her foggy memory. She remembered Trisha comming over and they both got super drunk possibly giving her alchohal posioning. She sighed out in the shower in fusteration as she couldnt remember anything else.

" Well i hope she got home okay."

Ashley mumbled after she finished washing herself and slowly got out of the shower, she got dressed in a simple black sundress. Uncaring of how her hair looked as she zombie walked downstairs and went directly into the kitchen. Will and Carlton along with Jeffery were there and she mumbled morning to them before she attacked the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and downed it eagerly not noticing how all three men were staring at her with curiousity in thier eyes. Carlton of course was the first one to make an action as he got up from the table and went over to her. His eyes searching her face that she knew looked horrible as she had black bags under her eyes and her lips were pale from dehyration.

" What is your problem?"

She asked him hoping that he would drop the subject as she made her way to the table and sat next to Will who was reading one of his collage books. She groaned and rested her head on the table when she suddenly felt Carlton's hand on her shoulder.

" Are you sick?"

He asked her with a naive voice as he rarely ever drank and didnt notice all of the signs that went with a hangover.

" Miss Ashley take this and drink it all, it will help and may i also suggest that next time you only stick to one drink for the night."

Jeffery said in his british accent and she looked up at him with grateful eyes as he gave her hot water with a pepcid fizzling in it.

" What you got drunk last night? Ashley what were you thinking?"

Carlton asked her in a high pitchen tone that made her head hurt worst and she looked up at him with weary eyes.

" I wasnt thinking last night Carlton, i have never drank that much...i had a blackout..did anyone of you see Trish go home?"

Ashley suddenly asked them with concern in her voice and jumped up in surprise as Will slammed down his coffee cup on the table. Carlton looked at him in confusion and Jeffery seemed to sense his annoyed looking expression. " Well Master Will are you having your womans time this month?" He asked him and Will hardened eyes met the butlers. Jerffery looked at him with knowing eyes before he left the kitchen. She also looked at him in confusion as she met his eyes. He looked pissed that was for sure and she wondered if he had gotten into a fight with Lisa again?

" Will are you okay?"

She asked him with a concerned and genuine expression as she grabbed his hand softly. As she normally did with him in habit. Yet she couldnt deny the feeling she got when she touched him but ignored it. As if she had fire attatched to her hand. He instantly pulled his hand back from hers and stood up looking at her with hard eyes. She looked at him with pained ones and wondered if he was still mad at her?

" Will are you still mad at me about the remark i made about lisa? Im sorry i didnt mean to upset you.."

She said in a hontest tone and ignored the pang in her heart as she looked at him and noticed how his hands flexed. He only did that when he was fusterated and was thinking of a way to reslove whatever problem he was having. His eyes though, he had never looked at her with such intensity before, it made her nervous. Finally he seemed to relax as he saw Carlton staring at him with questioning eyes.

" Uh sorry girl, i just have been going through the motions lately with school and everythang, your friend left this morning."

He said to her but she knew him better and heard through his tone, he was upset with her but why? She wondered as Will left the kitchen leaving her to deal with Carlton lecturing her for an hour. She mostly layed on the couch the whole sunday afternoon trying to feel better when Will and Lisa appeared.

" Hey sweetie how are ya?"

Lisa asked her and Ashley grimanced as the girl leaned down and hugged her, she couldnt help her feelings towards Lisa. It was a love and hate type of feeling and it made Ashley feel helplessly trapped when she was around her.

" Im fine just a little sick today, what are you two up too?"

She asked her and found it odd that Will was sitting in his chair sliently, normally he was the most talkative person. Lisa annoyed her by sitting next to her and making her sit up fully as she falsely smiled at the girl.

" Oh not alot, im trying to convince lover boy over there to come with me to a book reading with me but hes says hes too much of a man to go."

Lisa said over to her and Ashley glanced over at Will to find him staring right at her and he looked disturbed in that moment. She glanced back away from him still not being able to read him at all.

" Oh..well reading isnt really Will's thing."

She said trying to get a rise out of Will and making Lisa laugh in the process which was not her goal. She looked back over at will with a smirk only to find him glaring at her and her expression faultered.

" Oh she just told you baby!"

Lisa giggled out at Will who looked over at his girlfriend with playful eyes for a moment letting Ashley confirm that he was only off when it came to her. She was about to leave the living room when suddenly the doorbell rang. Jeffery right on cue walked past them and to the front door, she wondered who it could be? When a minute later Her butler and Nick stood in front of her, he was wearing a tight white tee showing the two tribal tattoo's on his arms. His blonde hair was loose and neatly hanging over his face and he was wearing tight bule jeans. He was too handsome for words yet she also knew that he was a wolf acting like a sheep.

" Hey...i think its time that we should talk...can we go into the kitchen?"

Nick asked her as he leaned down and grabbed her arm lightly, he had a pleading look on his structed face.

" Fine but i really have nothing to say.."

She whispered to him not wanting Lisa or Will to hear as she followed him into the kitchen. As soon as he got her out of eyesight his expression turned to one that was furious.

" Ashley if you think that you are breaking up with me? Think again because i am not the one with a problem, you are and you should tell me what it is so we can get over it and move on."

He demanded her in a low tone knowing that it was impossible for anyone in the living room to overhear them. She felt the anger rise in her and knew that she couldnt hold her tounge and she had to make him understand that she didnt want him anymore.

" Who the hell do you think you are huh? Comming in here and demanding that i continue dating you! This is the reason i broke up with you in the first place so just-mmh!"

She didnt even get to chance to finish her words as the arrogant boy pressed his lips hungerily unto her own. His breath smelled of vodka and it made her stomach lurch in disgust as she remembered last night and of how much she drank.

" No!"

She cried out in anger and tried to push him away but he merely pressed his lips more onto hers and it was almost painful. She let out a cry of anger as she struggling to get him off of her, knocking over a glass cup that was sitting on the counter next to them. As soon as it crashed, a second later footsteps were walking quickly into the room.

" GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!"

She suddenly heard Will's hard voice before she felt the boy get ripped from her body and in a haze. Will had grabbed the kid by his neck ignoring Lisa yelling at him to stop, he looked so furious as he reeled back his fist.

" You low bastard, i knew you were a punk but i didnt think you were so stupid."

Will growled down at Nick with blazing eyes before he punched him hard once in the face yet the reaction of the punch made Nick fall to the ground harshly. Lisa ran over to Will and pushed him back away from Nick. Ashley on the other hand was trembling in anger and relief at her cousin stepping in. She walked over to the crumbled boy before she bent down to his level and he looked up at her with pissed off bule eyes. He was about to say something and she couldnt resist letting herself slap him hard on the same cheek that was injured already.

" Dont you dare say one word! I dont want you to even look at me in school Nick, because i am tired of you and this relationship!"

She cried out at him and didnt give him time to respond as she left and raced up to her room slamming the door.

" Ugh my life!"

She said loudly before she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it in fusteration, the next week moved by quickly. Between work and taking an extra english class at night deciding to improve herself now that she was single again. She barely saw anyone as Carlton and Hilary went to Colorado for some business investment. Will had been busy with Lisa and Jeffery had been sneaking out as well to visit his new girlfriend. Some maid that lived next store, she smiled at the thought as she returned home from her class. She saw the house was dark and it was only eight pm. She relished in it though and didnt feel lonely at all as she turned on the living room light and laid down on the couch. She turned on the tv and unbuttoned her tight black shorts in relief. She tried to relax and began watching a black history month movie, it was about a male teacher that was in love with his student. She watched with interest as she saw the interation between them and how much the girl wanted the handsome teacher. Yet he held himself back from the girl and avoided her like a plauge. Until one day after school ended the girl went into his classroom. The teacher tensed as he seen her enter and tried to get her to leave yet the girl pressed her body onto his in a seductive way.

It turned Ashley on to watch them and she knew it was risky but also knew that she could hear if anyone came home. So she let her hand travel down into her underwear. She watched as they kissed and the teacher almost ripped her clothes off as he gave into the lust. It made Ashley instantly think of Will and she almost stopped as his face snapped into her mind. She had tried to not even pleasure herself to him anymore as she knew it would only make her feelings worst for him. Yet as she watched the two actors about to have sex in the classroom and hearing the teacher tell her that it was wrong what they were about to do. The girl kissed him passionately before she laid herself out on his desk and moaned as he kissed down her neck.

" I dont care if it is..all i know is i want you."

She said in a sexy tone that pushed Ashley over the edge as she reached up and grabbed her breast teasing them softly.

" Will!"

She moaned out his name aloud being to lost in her own passion to even hear a door open upstairs and someone watching her with intent eyes. She shifted uncontrollably on the couch as she fingered herself in a frenzy. Picturing Will pressing her harshly against a wall and taking her excatly as she wanted.

" Oh Will!"

She moaned out again as she felt her climax was close and could only focus on the pleasure when suddenly the television shut off. She thought she had pushed the power off button on accident and didnt stop her actions.

" Please!"

She whispered pretending that she was pleading with Will to go down on her and moaned out softly in pleasure.

" stop it now!"

She suddenly heard Will's angry bark from behind her and she literally jumped ten feet off of the couch. Her mind raced as she stood up from the couch and pulled down her shirt as she looked at him with helpless eyes.

" Wow Will i didnt know anyone was home, umm i have to go.."

She said quickly hoping that he would accept it, as whenever the sibling caught eachother masterbating. Normally they ignored it and pretended it never happened yet Will seemed so angry that it made her unsure if she should leave the room or not. She didnt need to think long as Will made his way over to her and grabbed her harshly by her arms. She suddenly got a foggy flashback of him doing the same thing to her. As well as her kissing him with unbridled need. Yet she thought it was a memory of a dream she had as she looked up at him with guilty eyes. He didnt know her true feelings yet she might have let him know by moaning out his name in the living room!? Her mind screamed at her in warning and she knew that she had to lie to get out of this.

" I was thinking about this guy at my school and got carried away is all, whats up with you?"

She asked him trying to hide the weakness in her tone as she lied to him and his wise eyes darkened as a smirk appeared on his handsome face.

" Yea? Your have always been a bad liar and it hasnt changed Ash, go on tell the truth who were you really just touching yourself too?"

He asked her in a almost angry and sarcastic tone that made her look at him in surprise and shock. She had rarely seen this dark side of Will and it made her hesitant of her next words. Did he suspect her? Did he know the truth? She laughed lightly as she patted him on his chest lightly.

" Will you are acting really strange so im going to go to my room, and i will-"

She never got to finish her sentence as suddenly she was grabbed and pushed on the couch before Will got on top of her. He cupped her chin and looked down at her with such intense eyes that it made her tremble.

" Why did you have to push it between us Ashley? You piss me off so much!"

He growled out low at her in a dangerous tone before she felt his lips slid softly against her own. Her hand tightened on his back at the action and she couldnt stop the lust rise in her as she looked up at him with determined eyes.

" Will."

She said his name in a strong tone but they both knew it was really a question and Will gave in almost instantly to it. His lips pressed firmly on her own and it made her heart skip a beat as they began kissing eachother heatedly. His large hands moved down her body making her tremble. He boldly grabbed her ass and it made her gasp before she felt his tounge enter her mouth. She didnt understand how this all had happened and she knew that they should stop before they really crossed a sick line. Yet Will showed too much interest in her and wouldnt stop kissing and touching her. She let her worries fade to the back of her mind as she let her hand go under his short and feel his chest.

The contact made him groan out in such a sexy way that it made her moan out in pleasure. She knew that she shouldnt but she let her hand trail down into his basketball shorts. Will tensed for a minute and she knew he was going to stop her so before he could she grabbed his manhood softly. Will let out a sharp gasp at the action and she smiled against his lips. She felt him and felt how big he was and how it was perfect and wished she could see it. She let herself pleasure him and loved how helpless he seemed to her touch as if she was his kryptonite.

" Ash...damn!"

He panted out with lust showing clear in his dark eyes before he roughly let his hand find her shorts. He unbuttoned them and let his fingers find her core and she had never thought foreplay could be so amazing. She couldnt contain her moans as Will touched her with expert fingers that made her shake in pleasure.

" Is this how you envisioned me being with you Ash?"

He asked her in a husky filled tone that her moan louder when he pressed his middle finger down on her jewel. She opened her eyes and stared up at him with lust showing in her eyes as she shakily nodded.

" Y-yes!"

She responded in a cracked and pleasure filled tone that seemed to turn Will on more as he pulled her shorts and underwear off with a grunt. He began to kiss up her legs and teasing her to the point where she thought she would lose control.

" Wi-Will! Oh please, i have wanted you for so long!"

She pleaded with him in a whimper like tone that made Will look up at her with dark, lust filled eyes. Before he sliently let his tounge lick her slit and it made her cry out in surprise and such pleasure.

" I was tired of restraining myself around you Ashley, when you turned fourteen i i realized how you had grown up into this sexy honey that i could never touch."

Will said to her truthfully before he let his tounge find her core again and she grabbed his head mixing her hands into his short black hair. He teased her endlessly for ten minutes as he seemed to enjoy her taste. It made her so close to climaxing though and she wasnt ready for this to end not yet. With force she grabbed his hair and yanked his head back making her look at him with questioning eyes. She sat up on the couch and let her lips find his smelling herself on his lips. It turned her on more to know that she had marked him in some way, before she found his manhood again. He groaned her name against her lips and she moaned out as he caressed her breasts.

" Uh i cant wait anymore!"

She whimpered out to him in fusteration before she pushed him fully onto his back and pulled his shorts off reveiling himself to her. It looked better than she had imagined and she looked at him with hungry eyes. He looked down at her with uncertain ones as he looked uncomfortable in that moment. She knew both of them were minutes away from stopping when their rational thoughts came back to them. So instead she let her tounge find his manhood loving how it twitched in response to her action.

" Oh fuck Ashley!"

He groaned out as she licked him everywhere and then took him fully into her mouth, she felt his body tense and she moaned sharply as she felt his hand find her heat.

" Whoa, baby girl you have to stop now or else im going to!"

He said in a desperate and weak tone that made her think he was so sexy and it made her smile at him. She straddled him quickly and he looked up at her with almost dazed eyes as she began to grind against him. She made sure to not let him inside of her yet, trying not to think of finding a condom at this moment. She looked down into his eyes as he reached up and caressed her face.

" You are five years younger than me and my damn cousin, this is wrong Ash."

He said to her in a low tone that made her look at him with the same guiltylook on her face as she nodded. At that moment though he grabbed her hips and moved her faster on his appendage making her moan out loudly. She waited to get her senses back as she looked back into his eyes.

" I know this is...and i have tried to stop thinking of you in this way...but...but the shit wont go away."

She ended in a whimper as she felt another wave of pleasure roll throughout her body and feeling Will shudder under her was overwhelming.

" I cant hide that i havent thought of you ethier Ashley...believe me i have.."

He grunted out himself and they met the others eyes before it happened, they both werent even paying attention. Until they both cried out in primal pleasure as he entered her and filled her up comletely. Will looked so dazed by what happened before his expression of confliction showed on his face.

" Ashley i have to stop, i dont have a condom."

He said to her panting harshly and trying so hard not to thrust into her and it made her fusterated. She ignored his words before she began to slam up and down onto him making the boy's eyes close and he fully accepted her wish.

" Where did you learn this?"

He asked her in a almost angry tone as she rode him with ease and she grinned as she saw him trying to contain his sounds of pleasure.

" Do you really want to know?"

She asked him and saw him look at her with a annoyed and lust filled eyes before he grabbed her pushing her to lay down on the couch. Before he got on top of her and looked down at her with such serious eyes.

" If you tell me i will find him!"

He snapped at her in anger before thrusting into her roughly and it made her eyes roll into the back of her head at the pleasure.

He grunted out at her as he thrusted in her with a intensity and speed that she had never felt before with any other guy. Although she had only slept with two men in her whole life, Will was the best.

" Say it. tell me who you belong too?'

He asked her in a lust filled tone as he was building up her climax and the waves of pleasure almost made her speechless.

" Y-you!"

She whimpered out against his lips before she began to move her hips to his pace and it made him cry out in a animalistic cry. It enticed her as she tried to hard to not finish yet but her body wouldnt let her.

" Will i fucking love you!"

She cried out just before she felt her orgasim give way and Will was shaking as he pumped in her three more deep times. Before he quickly took himself out of her and she watched in awe as his cum sprayed all over her body. As well his face looked so handsome as he clenched his eyes shut and let out a cry that made her want him again. Yet they both were spent and now came the moment that she was dreading. The rational thinking part where he was going to tell her that it could never happen again or worst he would never speak to her again. She trembled as he got off of her and sat back on the couch with his hands on his face.

" Will no one will ever know except us okay?"

She urged him not seeing how conflicted he truly was at giving into his desire for her and how he was thinking of their family and Lisa.

" Yea i get that Ash but i will know! I will know that i am dating a girl that loves me and wants to marry me and still i touched you! I was suppose to look after you Ashley and instead i took advantage of it, your entire life will be remembering that you did this with your own cousin!"

He yelled out in fear and anger, she saw that he wasnt merely worried about himself but about her as well. He always thought of everyone else mostly and she realized that a month after he moved in, how caring he was to others even when he didnt need to be. She felt something inside of her tell her to stop his words before he said what she dreaded. She listened to her instinct as she shifted onto his lap again and grabbed his face in her hands. He didnt stop her as he looked merely still in shock over what had happened between them.

" Will stop it...we both know that i am old enough to figure out who and what i want...and its always been you-i kn-know that sounds wrong-and i dont expect you to return my feelings because it would never work but...but...i dont want to stop this..."

She whispered to him knowing that she couldnt take her words back and it scared her to be so brutally hontest with him. He took in her words and she watched as he slowly met her eyes then and repeated something she had heard from her father years ago at her birthday party.

" Sometimes what feels good is wrong.

Will said and instantly she remembered her father who had told her the night of her eleveth birthday. As he was worried about the boy she was going out with. Will never noticed how her eyes turned to his face and how she nervously squeezed her hands together. She snapped out of her memory as his hand came up and caressed her cheek softly. She closed her eyes at the contact and leaned into his hand, making him look at her with gentle eyes.

" You dont love me Ash, you just think you do."

He said to her in a know it all tone that sounded deflated as if someone popped all of the happiness out of his balloon. Her on the other hand felt like he had just ripped a hole in her heart but she tried to keep a straight face. He looked at her and must of seen the pain in her eyes and how he could always see through her.

" Hey..."

He whispered over to her as she slowly tried to get off of him but he gripped her hips holding her there on him and looked at her with concerned eyes. She silently shook her head showing him a sad grin and he let her get off of him. She gathered her clothes and held her pain inside of her as she looked over at him to find he was gone from the couch. She looked around the living room still seeing his clothes on the floor and merely sighed in dismay.

" Nice..."

She whimpered out letting her tears sliently fall down her cheek and she wiped at them quickly before she tried to walk up the stairs. When she felt arms scoop her up and she gasped in surprise as she looked up to see Will holding her in his arms.

" We will deal with this tommorow, i cant think anymore about it."

He told her in a tired tone and she was shocked again by how he brought her into his room and laid her down on the bed. He shut his door and locked it, she could see his naked and perfect looking body, he looked so strong and the sight of his ass made something in her stir once again. She ignored it as she looked at him with questioning eyes. He came into the bed and laid down next to her, as if it was the past, he wrapped an arm around her. She was hesitant at first but finally snuggled into his side as she used too and laid her head on his chest.

" Do you remember the time when you pretended to be sick because you were dealing with a bully?"

Will suddenly asked her and the girl smiled at the memory " You mean when i had the 180 degree fever?" She said to him and her parents easily saw through her lie. She remembered the way that Will was so worried about her that he came to her room and told her that he was going to teach her how to defend herself.

" A wool ticket its like a threat."

They both said at the same time and they both looked at eachother in surprise, Will's dark eyes penerated her own. She didnt know what else to do but bit down lightly on her bottom lip as she remembered how funny it was to try and inmitate him, along with deal with her brother. Who wanted her to merely continue to find even ground with her bully. Yet the next day Will showed up just before the nasty girl named Paula was about to hit her.

" Oh you must be the spawn of Satan."

She remembered hearing him say to the girl and how Carlton got beat up by her for two whole minutes until Will tried to tell the girl to back off. In the end, he ended up paying her fifty dollars to Paula because he knew he couldnt harm her at all. Which in the end Ashley tried to deal with the girl but still was getting bullied so she for the first time in her life, she began to skip school completely for three days. She had no idea though how worried her family was when they had gotten a call from her prinicpal. After pleading with her mother and had Will and Carlton's support, her father had decided to invite Paula and her parents over to dinner. The day moved all too fast for her and she remembered sitting on the couch feeling dread as soon as the doorbell rang. Paula parents were conservative and so proper that Ashley thought they were fake to the core. Jeffery invited her Paula and herself into the kitchen to help him with the food. She could sense the tension between her and the girl as they entered. Yet she explained to Paula about they boy she liked and how it was a misunderstanding. They somehow worked out their problems. She remembered when they tried to make up and hug but Will almost tackled the poor girl thinking she was hurting her. Will was always there for her..always.

" You helped me so much then...or when the time your school became coed and Mom and Dad told us that she was pregant?"

She whispered up to him and she wanted so badly to kiss him but still didnt understand what he wanted so she didnt. Will grinned down at her lightly before he raised his hand and lightly traced her bottom lip that she was biting.

" Do you emember how nervous you were when you started school with me and Carlton?"

He asked her and she smiled and nodded her head lightly on her chest as she remembered how Carlton told her that he didnt want any interaction with her at school.

" Yes..and when i asked if i could hang out with you? You said to just find a group of girls and you would be in the middle!"

She snapped back at him softly and loved the sound of his light laugh as he tightened his grip on her.

" I remember the time that me and Carlton were scoring how hot the girls were the first day of Co- ed and you looked so out of place..."

He said in a light chuckle and it made her remember how young she felt and unattractive as she watched the boys and Will cat call at everyone it seemed but her.

" I knew something was off with you when we came home...You didnt want to talk to us...but i had no idea what you were feeling bad about."

He whispered down to her and traced his fingers down her neck making her tremble lightly as she looked up at him with questioning eyes. Yet she didnt say anything as they were both lost in the past so why ruin it?

" Until the next day...me and Carlton were eating lunch and he was trying to date anything that moved, i wondered where you were, while Carlton was complaining about you...and then i saw the group of boys surrounding you and i saw your body and instantly knew for the fourth time after we figured out that it was you, just how much...i..how sick i am.."

He said suddenly making the mood depressive again but she wouldnt let him and didnt hesitate as she leaned up and kissed him fully. He tensed at first but groaned at the contact before he kissed her back with a passion. He leaned back from her and stared into her eyes as if his were screaming at them to not continue yet his hands were moving up her body.

" I remember when you grabbed your friend away from me and i told you to stay out of my bussiness!"

She remembered with a laugh and it made him growl as he glared down at her with dark eyes.

" When i seen him with you again and him using my own pick up line with you, it made me so angry and i couldnt control myself."

Will growled out as he kissed down her neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" I also remember you telling me that some guys bad qualities and that the right guy would come along eventually...the whole time i wanted to kiss you on the lips but dealt with kissing you on the cheek."

She admitted to him and he squeezed her hip as his lips found her own again and she moaned in delight.

" i also said that your quality is unmatched and you girl made me realize that i was one of those superfical guys..."

He said to her and it made her giggle as he bit lightly down on her bottom lip making her tremble.

" Mm...yes and no."

Ashley moaned out at his statement and couldnt stop herself from running her hand down his chest loving how his body reacted to her.

" HEY ANYONE HOME?"

They both heard Hilary call out as well as her ascending the stairs, the horror registered on both of their faces.

" Shit no!"

Ashley whispered before she raced out of his room and made to her door just as Hilary got up the stairs.

" WILL ARE YOU NAKED!?"

" SHUT THE DAMN DOOR HILARY!"

She heard the interaction between them and laid down on her bed curling around her pillow with a small smile on her face as she fell asleep. The next day was very akward and she found herself changing five times before she went downstairs. She opted for shorts and a nice blouse that showed a little of her cleavage. She knew that what happened between her and Will was amazing for her and it made her want him even more. Yet she also was scared to go downstairs as Will might of had a realization of how much he loved Lisa.

" Lisa.."

She whispered the girls name like it was a curse and sighed in fusteration as she finally swung open her door. She decided to try and block off her emotions for awhile and just act normal around him so no one would suspect anything. She was single and didnt care that they were blood as crazy as it sounded yet she knew he did. Yet she had her answer as she entered the kitchen only to find Carlton, Hilary along with Will and Lisa laughing and eating at the table. She was about to back up and decide to eat breakfast out when Carlton's eyes spotted her.

" ASHLEY I HAVE TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

Carlton said over to her making her freeze up as all of their eyes turned on hers but she didnt care about anyone in that moment other than Will. She saw him sitting next to Lisa with his arm around her neck as they were looking at a magazine that Hilary was showing them. His eyes met her own and she ignored the jealous streak that might of shown in her eyes. She tore them from his form as she felt Carlton pull her into the living room and looked at him with curious eyes.

" Okay so listen, i need to talk with Mr. Antonio, hes the only one that can help me get into Princeton!"

He said over to her and she rolled her eyes not believing that he was asking her to talk to her ex's Father for him. She already felt pissed off and as she glanced over and saw Lisa kiss Will as well as saw the passion that laid between both of them. She sort of snapped a little and didnt mean to take it out on Carlton but couldnt contain her emotions.

" Im sorry Carlton but i broke up with Nick and if you want to talk to his Dad then you have to figure out how too yourself, excuse me!"

She said to him a little too loudly, oblivious to the kitchen going slient in her wake as she left the house slamming the door after she grabbed her purse. She fumbled for her keys as she tried to open the door to her bule Bmw.

" ASHLEY YO HOLD UP!"

She cringed as she heard Will's voice come from behind her and turned glaring at him as he walked up to her. He looked anxious as he looked down at her and for once looked unsure of what to say so she said it for him as she threw her keys back in her purse obliviously.

" What do you want Will? To tell me what i already know? To tell me that whatever their was between us is no longer there? I already know, i see how you look at Lisa-and as much as it kills me i know that you two belong together...not us...lets just go back to the way it was...I'll see you later im going out with Trish for awhile."

She ranted out to him so fast and with so much heartache in her chest that she thought she would break down. Will looked so torn and it pained her to see it, but she also knew that he couldnt deny her words, while she was young and made him her whole world. He chased after and dated countless woman through out all the time he lived with them. She got out her keys easily the second time she tried and got into the car. She didnt look at him as she went to shut the door but a strong force wouldnt let her, she looked over to see Will holding the door. He had such a serious look on his face as well as some anger that made her start her engine up. They matched eachothers glare before Will looked at her with fustrated eyes.

" Dammit Ashley, that girl is going to get you hurt or worst she drinks way too much! Listen Lisa is the one that i am going to be with but...but you babygirl i will never forget-"

He began to say to her and she agreed with him about Trish but when he started to tell her that he would always remember her and that night. It made her swell with a mix of emotions. Pride, anger,fear and depression. Yet her anger won the battle between all of her other emotions as usual and she couldnt bear for him to finish his words.

" Yea, yea you too i have to go!"

She shouted at him with a annoyed tone before she yanked the door shut and it made Will look at her with upset eyes. She pulled out of the driveway and tried not to look back at him through her rear view mirror.

" Dammit!"

She cried out in anger as she sped down the road and turned onto the main street before she grabbed her phone.

" Hello?"

" Trish i hope your not busy because i really need to come over."

" Uh..no im not Hun, come on over.."

She said to her and Ashley soon found herself in Trish's lavish house that was twice the size of her own. Trish of course could tell that something was wrong as she made herself a Pina Colda that Ashley agreed to sharing. After talking with Trish about the girls parents and how raw she was when she told her every detail down to the fact that her Dad tried to hit her countless times and her mother. Ashley already knew this fact and had once tried to call the police when she witnessed her parents fighting one day when she stayed over the night. Trisha's father was a big muscular man unlike her father and was a previous unknow boxer before he landed into Real estate. While her mother was like her own and had a small frame, she loved Trisha's mother. So when she seen them fighting her first instinct was to call Will and then her parents but it got so violent. That as she was holding her scared friend she tried to call the police yet Trish knew what she was doing and yelled at her not too and that she would destroy her family. Ashley still didnt know why the girl put up with him as she had a full ride to a good collage yet she saw the love the girl still had for her father. It was hard for her to see and she made a choice then, to tell her friend the truth. She needed someone else's opinion other than her own and knew that she could trust Trish and if she couldnt then she had a ton of ammunition of her own to throw at the girl. So she explained to Trish everything, how she had a crush on Will growing up and about the night they spent togather. At the end of it all Trisha had gulped down her while drink in shock as she listened to her and then shook her head with a smirk on her pretty face.

" I KNEW IT!"

She cried out making Ashley jump up slightly in her seat at the bar that had its own personal room that Trish's father had created.

" What do you mean Trish?"

Ashley asked her as she stood up and poured herself another glass needing the liquor to numb her feelings for Will.

" Ashley you dont remember the night that i came over but i do, he was furious when he came home unexpectedly and you were telling me that you wanted a guy to sleep with and take on my lifestyle. In fact he was so upset that i was worried about you but i didnt want to get fixed up in your family problems so i stayed in the poolhouse that night...but the way you stood up against him...and the intensity between you two made me wonder if their was something more going on with you guys..."

Trish said and saying it out loud made Ashley truly feel ashamed for what she had become, why did she think she was in love with Will? Maybe because he was always there looking as perfect as he did and lighting up the house with his humor and laughter. Their house was never exciting and she never wanted to get up in the morning until he entered her world. In fact her mother and Father seemed more alive as well as Carlton who ended up being best friends with him. It was his personailty and the way he would look at her, it was hopeless to try to stop wanting him. Trisha seen the upset look on her face and didnt hesitate as she got up and hugged her.

" We cant pick who we love Ashley, and you obviously love him, so dont think that i look down on you hun because i get it...and if you tell anyone what im about to tell you then your dead got it?"

Trish asked her in a firm tone that made Ashley see that what she was about to learn would rock her world possibly.

" I had sex with my second cousin...he always fasinated me and one night last year on spring break we were together by a Bon fire and one thing led to another...now i dont love him but..i think he was in love with me...and it kills me to not want him back but its not just beacuse our familes will find out. You know if i loved him i would fight for him reguardless of what he was to me...because love Ashley is so rare in this world.."

Trish admitted and ended with a sad note as she moved over to the window of the room of the bar, she took out a cigerette and lit it before turning towards her.

" Dont let him get away...if he feels the same beacuse you dont respond then you will have no choice but to end up like me..."

She said in a mysterious way as Ashley still never knew who she truly loved but knew it happened before Highschool and when she first met her seven years ago. Yet her tone was so serious and Trish was not at all a serious person. She nodded at her lightly before she left the girls house around 3pm and drove slowly home. She had to work in the morning was not looking forward to it or looking forward to seeing Will. All she wanted was to take a dip in the pool and eat and then sleep. She saw though that Will's car was there but no one else was home. Maybe Lisa is with him? She thought to herself as she walked inside of the house and called out for Jeffery to find him gone and a note left on the fridge.

" Dinner is in the stove, i will be back tommorow morning."

The note said and she sighed hating how he left so much now that he had a girlfriend but she could never tell her parents and risk his job. She understood Jeffery and thats why they got along so well, she saw the hardship of his job and never pushed him like the others did. She went upstairs and couldnt help but to look at Will's door and it was shut with rap music playing in the background. She was relived a little bit to not have to deal with him as she had no idea now how to act around him. She got out her two peice black bathing suit. Before she went downstairs and jumped into the pool loving how the cool water awakened her senses. She swam for an hour doing laps and back stokes before she got out and laid out on the pool chair. She tried to stay awake but the sun eased her comfortablyinto a lull as she tried not to dream of him. Yet her subconious worked against her and she found herself back at that beach with the smell of the water and sand. Along with lavender, his scent of musk filled her senses before she felt his warm lips on her own and his form appeared again on the beach.

" Ashley please i cant wait anymore!"

She heard him actually beg her to have him want her and she felt his hands on her body making her moan his name softly.

" Yes.."

She whispered before she kissed him again and he found himself between her legs, she imagined him actually loving her and how their love could be yet all too soon she woke up. To her surprise she woke up in her bed and knew that someone had brought her back upstairs. She checked for Carlton and Hilary hating how they were never home. Before she landed back in front of Will's door. She was about to knock and enter his room uncaringly and demand why he had brought her into her room? Yet she suddenly heard low moaning and it was comming from Will. She bit her bottom lip and pressed her ear to the door.

" Aw yea, thats right...oh fuck!"

" Ashley baby!"

She heard her name mixed with a loud grunt that made her body heat up at the sound of his voice. She leaned against the door unsure of how to proceed. So he did want her in at least a sexual way that was apparent, but did he truly feel the same for her? Trisha's words hit her mind once again and she didnt hesitate as she opened the door. She found him in his bed jacking off still as he didnt hear the door as he had his headphones on. She also seen him holding a picture in his hand and she glared at him as she crawled on the bed and on top of him. His eyes snapped open just as she grabbed the picture from him and turned it. She saw it was her school picture from last year, she had her hair down and was wearing the school uniform. Their was nothing sexual about the picture yet here he was masterbating to her.

" ASHLEY!?"

He cried out her name in upsetment before he ripped the picture out of her hand and growled at her as he grabbed the back of her neck pulling her face inches from his. Yet she made sure not to act coy or unsure anymore as she knew that he felt something for her now.

" Why are you masterbating to me Will?"

She asked him in a ice like whisper that made the guy tense under for a second before he let his anger show. He looked as if he was about to say something but in the end, he didnt and merely looked irritated before she felt his lips press heatedly onto her own. She kissed him back with a whimper of need, she also felt his hand caress her back lightly.

" I thought you said that we were done?"

She asked him as she pushed away from him after a minute needing to not give into her desire just yet. He didnt look at her at first.

" Ash...it dosent matter how emotional i feel over you, this is wrong and it always going to be wrong!"

He told her in a soft tone before he met her eyes again and looked so denfenseless in that moment, that it made her heart ache. She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips before she untied the top of her bathing suit. Will's uncertain and pained expression faded at the sight of her and with urgency he let his mouth find her left breast. She gasped out in pleasure as he nipped and sucked on her that made her body feel as if electricty was moving through out her.

" Will.."

She cried out his name as she felt his fingers caressing her heat in such a way that it made her buck against them. She felt his manhood inbetween her ass cheeks and she grinned as she grinded fully against him. Watching the pleasure he got from her and seeing his eyes close made her want him too much.

" Ashley...we...cant!"

He panted out at her suddenly and it made her more determined to see if he would stop her.

" Will i am not going to sound like a broken record anymore...you know how i feel towards you...so i dont want to stop...do you?"

She asked him in a serious tone before she kissed him with passion, and got off of him and went to grab her top.

" Ashley ..the moment you fucking kissed me, you have been all i can think about! But i love Lisa and i dont want to hurt you dont you get that yet girl?"

He asked her suddenly as he grabbed her wrist making her look back at him as she covered her breasts holding her skimpy top against her. She knew he was right and that if he did love Lisa then he would never be hers and she would accept it. She let out a shaky breath as she nodded at him in understanding.

" What do you want Will? Stop thinking about the family or Lisa or me, what do you want truly? A normal and possibly happy life with her or a possibly chaotic but happy one with me?...figure it out..."

She said to him in a soft tone at the end and she caught his face as she was leaving the room and saw his confliction. It frightened and thrilled her all at once to know that soon she would get her answer if he wanted to be with her or not. She let her hand fall from him and left out of the room. She took a shower and went downstairs to find Hilary and Carlton watching Tv in the living room.

" Hey you."

Hilary greeted her and Carlton nodded at her seemingly too lost in whatever show they were watching, she got a drink and some popcorn before she plopped down next to Hilary who looked at her black silk robe.

" Oh i love that robe Ash, it looks good on you."

She commented and Ashley thanked her remembering that she had picked it out for Nick but in the end decided not to wear it as it wasnt too sexy.

" ALRIGHT I WANT TO WATCH HANNIBAL NOW!"

Hilary suddenly yelled at Carlton who was lost in the news and tried to shush her but she merely grabbed the control and changed the channel.

" Hil-ar-y!"

Carlton yelled over at her but she merely threw the couch pillow at him and he groaned in annoyance in the arm chair. She giggled at him as he was always too serious and they soon all became entranced with the sadistic serial killer movie. She couldnt understand a man like that? Was she similar? Wanting to commit another sin, the sin of lust?

" Hey what are you all watching?"

Ashley jumped as Will plopped down on the couch next to her and she tried to remain calm as Hilary told Will what they were watching.

" Alright,alright sounds good, Ash give me some of that popcorn."

Will said to her in his usual happy go lucky tone yet she felt nervous around him slightly, she almost threw the popcorn at him. He chuckled lightly as if he only wanted her to hear it. When suddely Hilary and Carlton both yelled out in fear at the movie that she was no longer paying attention too. Hilary obliviously jumped up and tried to grab onto her arm but merely pushed her with her shoulder knocking her into Will. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at him with confused eyes as he seemed so upset over her before. He squeezed her shoulder before meeting her eyes for a second and he winked at her to her atonishment. She tried to focus on the movie yet every ten minutes Will would rub small circles against her arm. She rested her head against his shoulder after twenty minutes and Claire was kidnapped by Hannibal lecter.

" Oh man in real life this chick would be dead already!"

Carlton interrupted the movie suddenly making all three of them glare over at him and he sighed in defeat as he continued watching. And all too soon the movie ended and Will shifted away from her before looking over at the remote and grabbed it from beside Hilary. Hilary and Carlton both didnt care as they both retreated to their beds. Will changed the channel to Snl and she tried to be comfortable laughing with him. Yet the urge to touch him was overwhelming but she did her best to ignore it seeing Will ferrel singing as a plastic bottle of coke.

" Ashley..."

She heard Will call out to her as his hand caressed her own on the couch making her look over at him with gentle eyes. Before she entwined her fingers with his own and smiled as he pulled her against his body. She relished in his warmth and let out a shaky sigh as he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

" I want to take you somewhere, you dont have to get dressed." He said to her and she looked at him with confused eyes before she nodded. He grabbed his keys and opened the passenger door to the car that him and Carleton shared. It was a mercedes and one that Carelton adored which was why she was surprised that Will had the keys as normally her brother slept with them just to be sure that Will couldnt trash his baby at night. Will winked at her as she got into the car and he shut the door for her before he jumped in behind the wheel. He pulled out the driveway slowly and he looked over at her staring out the window as they drove down the lightly filled and dark highway. She felt his stare and met his dark eyes.

" What are we doing Will? " She asked him and he looked at her with gentle and pained eyes before he grabbed her hand softly in his own.

" We are going to somewhere that no one will know about it and is remote on the beach." He told her in a soft tone that made her eyes widened as she rembered her dream about them. They traveled for ten more minutes and Ashley didnt question him anymore as he was caressing her hand the whole ride and it calmed her. He pulled into a parking lot by a resturant that was closed and the lights were only on in the parking lot, he paid for the spot at a money meter. Before he grabbed her hand and walked with her over a small wall that seperated the parking lot from the beach. Ashley giggled as he tripped on a sandy small hill. He looked at her with mischevious and light eyes as he raced to catch her, she laughed as he chased her and gained on her in little time. Before he pushed her down onto the sand and came on top of her. They both were laughing but they both paused at the same time feeling the need to kiss eachother hit them. Will controlled himself as he leaned down and let his lips slide over her own and she found herself trembling. " I dont understand why this is happening? Why us? Why cant i just be content finding a boy that is not you.." She asked him as she let herself reveal her true and fearful thoughts to him. He inhaled deeply at the end of her words and looked down at her with genuine eyes of confidence and reassurance.

" Hey thats where you are wrong Ash...because you feelings now will change and grow...you will look at me differently" Will stated to her as if bluntly saying that her feelings for him would not last. She looked up at him with hurt and atonished eyes before she pushed him off of her. She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chin as she stared deeply at the ocean before her and the moonlight that provided life and light to the water. Why couldnt they be animals? Maybe then they wouldnt be judged for feeling such sinful ways. She already knew from looking up so many family incest issues and rapes that it was sick and she completely agreed when it came to rapes or when parents and children are involed with one another. The thought of being intimate sexually with ethier of her parents replused her immensely yet here she was in love with her older cousin. When would this stop? She asked herself feeling tears hit her eyes as she knew that Will brought her here to end it with her. Will saw her torn and thoughtful expression before he let out a ragged sigh and pushed some of long black natural hair behind her ear. She looked at him with glossy eyes as he stared at her with eyes that were dark and unhappy.

" Ashley...all i know is, is that i cant face your family let alone my mother and tell them that i want to be with you, you are still only seventeen and on top of that, all of our friends will find out and ethier ridicule us or never want to see us again...hell...i even thought about running away with you to another country like South Africa or Chicago but...i dont have enough money to support you...and we would still have to deal with our familes...it...it could never work."

Will said in a pained yet strong tone that made her realize that he was right to her heartache. She didnt stop the silent tears from running down her face as she nodded in a slow motion. Will reached up and cupped her face before he wiped her tears and leaned over towards her. " Look at me Ashley." He asked her in a stern tone that she listened to and stared up into his dark eyes. " I will never forget you or us or any of the time that we spent together..." He whispered to her in a ferice tone that she could only sob as the pain re-entered her heart like a knife. " You will always be mine and i will always be yours Ash, i will always be watching over you, always." Will whispered into her ear and she tried to tell him that she would always love him but her tears made it impossible. Will pulled her back into his arms as he laid down fully on the sand.

" Ashley...i am moving with Lisa to New York in two weeks...it was a hard decision to make with you mainly and with school, not having enough enough money to survive but then i got a call from the school in New york and they offered me a part time job working as a tempt, it paids well and with Lisa's job as a designer, we will be fine.." Will said and Ashley felt as if she was getting slapped in her face as she reared back from him and shook her head in anger.

" Oh isnt that fucking perfect? You will be living in New York and getting married!" She cried out more in anger at the world than at him. She stood up and kicked the sand roughly before she stared into the slient water that had small waves.

" Ashley i know this alot to take in and do you think im happy that their isnt an alternative?" He asked her in a upset tone as he stood up. She glanced from him back to the ocean before she pulled off of her pajamia dress and threw it to the ground. She let out the heavy breath that she had been holding before she ran into the water and dived in the murky bule liquid tasting the salt as well as felt the warmth that it provided to her happiness. She swam far out into the water uncaring if there were sharks or even a pod of Jelly fish waiting to eliminate her. She made it out to a sandbar and stood up letting the air try to clench her pain but it merely made her more upset as it was she felt the wind that caressed her body like ice cubes. She couldnt hold back as she let out a almost primal cry of anguish mixed with anger. Before she sat down on the sand bar, the water came up to her breasts and she looked up at the sky and millions of stars, it was a glorious sight. She heard a sharp splash sound next to her and tensed as she expected to see a fin out of the movie Jaws. Yet to her shock it was Will who was dramatically panting as he crawled up the sand bar and looked at her with weary eyes.

" Girl you do not swim out into the ocean at night, their are Sharks, Manarays and all sorts of creatures that can end you and you got me swimming after you like a crazy man-"

Will went on in a rant yet she was too busy looking at him, he was naked and had shedded his clothes and she knew him well enough to know that he would never swim to a sandbar in the daytime let alone at night. He did it for her though and she couldnt stop the painful love she held for him as she twisted him onto his stomach and got on top of him while slamming her lips onto his own. Will looked uncertain as she kissed him and he looked up at her with a matched look as he reached up and touched her lips softly.

" Ashley i want you..but i dont want to hurt you.." He whispered up to her and it made her look down at him with tears buliding in her eyes. " I am already hurting Will..." She whispered to him in a wounded angel type of way. Will leaned up on his elbow and let his other hand pull her fully against his body. He looked at her with pained dark eyes. " Ashey!" He grunted out in a low and deep tone before he pressed her lips against his. They passionately made love as Will thrusted into her and made love to her so passionately that it made her climax in a way that she never had before. " I love you Ashley!" He cried out to her in a unrestrained tone that made her cry out his name as she came and waves of pleasure took over her mind. She was trembling as he took her into his arms and figured out a way to swim them back to the shore. He laid her out in front of him with sand mixed in her hair and stared openly at her naked body as she was panting softly. Will shocked her then by kissing her passionately and entering her again, for a girl that could only climax once, she felt turned on once again. They bucked against eachother like two lustful animals that couldnt get enough of eachother. That night ended with him lifting her exhausted body back to the car. He kissed her passionately when they stopped at every stoplight and even tired, she kissed him back in need. When they finally arrived back home and he turned the engine off, he turned and stared at her with almost crazed eyes.

" Ashley..." He whispered in a pained tone that made her begin to cry again to his dismay, she kissed him then with everything she had in her. She was sure he felt her love and anguish as he moaned in upsetment as she pulled away. She got out of the car in a hurry and tried to open the door with her key yet Will trapped her before she could and kissed her right against the door. She moaned in upsetment and pleasure before she wrapped her arms tightly around his with tears in her eyes. He seperated from her and could only look at her with a desperation that matched her own but he calmed himself and opened the door. When she stepped through it, she knew that her life was about to change and that she was helpless to control it. She watched Will looking down the hall at her as they both stood in front of their bedroom doors. He gave her a conflicted but strong look as he went into his room and she bit her lip trying to hold her tears as she left into her own.

* THREE YEARS LATER.*

Ashley stared down at her textbook with fusteration displaying on her face, she was in her last year of collage. She was about to graduate and her final exams were in a week, she also worked part time at a beauty salon and was overwhelmed with her homework. She felt stretched to the limit and extremely stressed, so much so that her boyfriend Chase of one year broke up with her because he felt as if they werent even dating. She couldnt blame him as she hontestly had no time to spend with him but it still unsettled her whenever she saw him in school.

" Ashley have you seen my hairspray, i am already late for work!"

She heard her sister Hilary cry out in upsetment and Ashley let out a irritated growl as she gripped her pen tighter and looked out her open bedroom door.

" NO I HAVE MY OWN!"

Ashley yelled back at her sister not hiding her own fusteration as she concentrated back on taking notes and glancing every ten minutes at the clock on her black dresser. She was going to be late for her class if she didnt leave soon yet luckily she only had two classes in the morning and was only working at the Salon afterwards for three hours because it was never busy on thursday. She let out a sigh as she closed her books ten minutes later. She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the three bedroom apartment that was more luxurious than she thought they needed. Yet Hilary loved it the first moment she saw it and Ashley caved as she wasnt paying half of the bills like she was currently. She knew that Hilary constantly asked their father for money even though she was a newscaster and making excellent money. Ashley on the other hand strayed from asking for hand outs from him and she knew that he was proud of her for that fact. She got into her Bmw and pulled out of the gated apartment complex. New York was a very busy and active city and the traffic was insidious but she was able to figure out a short cut to her Collage. She looked at the car clock and cursed as she pulled into a parking spot that took her five minutes to find as the lot was huge and always crowded. She raced to her class and ignored the strange and amused looks of the other students as they were casually hanging in front of their classes.

" HEY ASH!"

She suddenly heard the familiar tone of her friend Gloria who had become her best friend since she moved here. She had light cinammon skin along with natural black hair like herself, she was wearing tight grey jeans with a glittery top that matched her green eyes. She began to run with her. " late as always huh?" Gloria teased her and Ashley laughed as they passed the school pavillion. " Yea you should talk!" Ashley responded as she saw the students begin to enter their classroom and picked up her speed. They were always running late to classes and barely making it on time but somehow always managed. " So after work you have some free time right?" Gloria asked her as she slowed down her pace slightly and Ashley did the same as their classroom came into view. " Yea for once but i still have to study, why dont you come over later on tonight?" Ashley said to her and Gloria nodded before they both skidded up to the door and stumbled into the classroom bumping into eachother. The teacher Mr. X as he called himself was a ex marine and was in his late thirties yet he kept himself in shape and with his tan complexion, bright bule eyes and brown spiky hair. He was eye candy for all of the girls but he never wavered in his stern actions. He glared at both of them and Ashley smiled nervously at him as she sat down at the desk she shared with three other classmates. It was a prestigious school and one that preceeded itself with a look of beauty. Their were historical panting on the walls and beauitful wood oak tables along with the rolling leather chairs that were too comfortable for words.

" You two cut it close this time, thirty seconds later and i would of had to mark you as late, as i have said before please be punctual for class."

Mr. X said in a calm tone yet his warning was clear to Ashley as in their collage, even with all the money they were paying. If you were late more than four times a semester then you had the risk of being expelled.

" Alrright we are going to start back where we left off last time, turn your books to page 345."

Mr X said and Ashley did as he instructed only to feel her phone vibrate and it was only 7am in the morning, no texted her that early. She thought about Hilary or possibly her parents being hurt or worst and she couldnt help but to hide her phone under her desk and opened it. She felt Charles Jadden eyes boring into her and she glanced over at him with a sharp glare. The Indian boy looked appauled for a moment before he glared back at her and then turned away. She let out a sigh as she felt her stress level begin to rise, Charles was from India and was in a sense a teachers pet. The biggest one she ever met and he was always trying to throw her off her game in anyway simply because she got the same grades as him. He looked at her as if she was competition and it unnerved her. She focused back on her phone before she saw the text was from Hilary and it read:

Ashley i need you to run to the store and buy some bedsheets, Will is comming to stay with us for a few weeks-he should already be here before you get out from work. He has the key i sent him last week, okay ttul. - Hilary.

Ashley felt her hand tremble as she re-read the text and shut her phone as she saw Mr. X about to walk past her. She stared down at her book with pained eyes as she remembered her cousin, someone that she had pushed in the back of her mind for three years After he moved out, he didnt call as he said he would of the first year. When he finally called the next year afterwards, she made sure not to answer the phone and always gave an excuse not to talk to him. she did hear about him from Hilary, her parents or Carleton who suprisingly kept in touch with her admantly. They told her that he had decided not to marry Lisa and they went their seperate ways, he was living in LA and was with someone new. Her name was Florence and it reminded her of dental floss. He was a high ranking manager of a bank and everyone was shocked with the field that he had chosen but it paid well, she knew. The shock that he was re-entering her life today of all days and so unexpectedly made Ashley feel as if she wanted to kill her sister who apperantly felt it wasnt important for her to know about him comming. No stop it, its not a big deal thats he comming, you knew this day would come soon and you can handle it. She kept telling herself the whole day as she tried to calm her anxiety, she glanced over at the pink cat shaped clock on the salon wall.

" Oh i will tell you honey, that was a great day when he stood up in front of the world and demanded equality!"

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Ms. Butler who's hair she was currently washing and smiled down at the old woman who continued talking about Martin Luther King.

" Thank you so much babygirl it looks gorgeous, ohhh im gunna make my friends jealous now!"

Ms. Butler said an hour later as Ashley had cut and styled it in a wavy fashion that she was happy the woman liked as she always told her to do whatever style that she thought would look best. She hadnt messed up once and because of that, Ms. Butler was a regular customer.

" Im glad you like it and ill see you soon, have a good night." Ashley bidded the woman off and felt the lump rise in her throat as she swept up and cleaned her area before telling Jonathan who was a gay man and Lauren goodbye. She slowly drove home wishing that she hadnt picked up the bedsheets after school so she could have more time to figure out her feelings. It was a mixture of anger, pain and regret that swirled in her, yes she was pissed the he didnt call her for a year and she was still bitter about him choosing to not be with her. Although logically she knew that they could never get married or start a family together, no fate did not want that and she had accepted it at least she thought she had. She pulled into the parking lot and parked the car before she got on the elevator with the JCpennys bag gripped tightly in her hand. She looked down at the black skirt and black sneaker along with her tight white top that said Diva in bright gold letters. She let out a fusterated sound. " Oh my god stop caring, and just act normal dammit!"

She said to herself out loud before the elevator doors opened and she walked in front of her apartment door. She hesitated before she put in the key and opened the door. The lights were all on and she searched the apartment slowly and let felt a deep disappointment along with slight relief. Their was no sight of him as she even checked the balcony, she came back in and closed it before she walked back over to the front door to lock it. When just as she reached to turn the lock, the door opened. She stilled in surprise and then her heart began to beat rapidly as Will walked in and looked down at her with the same surprised look on his face. He had grown a goatee along with cut his black hair giving him a handsome look. He was wearing a tight black shirt along with black jeans and she could see that he still kept in shape.

" Ashley?"

He asked her as if to be sure that it was her and it made her feel so unsure as to how to greet him but didnt want to act rude.

" Hi."

She said to him with no smile on her face as she noticed he had a bag in his hand along with a candy bar in the other. He looked unsure as he akwardly reached out to hug her but she pretended to not see it as she turned and gestured for him to follow her. She led him to the guest bedroom which only consisted of a large bed, a dresser and a television.

" We have Comcast so go wild." She said to him as he passed her and set his bag down on the bed before he sat down on it letting out a tired moan.

" Good to know and my bad about crashing here for awhile but im using up my Vacation time and am looking for a place around here to move too."

Will said catching her off guard and she looked at him with confused eyes. " Wait your moving here?" She asked him and he cracked his neck before his dark eyes met her own. " Yea, the job wants me to manage a department with Chase's coperate building for a few years and i accepted knowing that you two were here." He said to her and she nodded slowly and knew she had to get away from him just to organize her frantic thoughts. If he did move here would he constantly come around? Or worst would he ignore them as he had been? What if she had to see him with his girlfriend all the time? What if he wanted to hang out alone with her? Could she even handle it?

" Um so i have to go study, im on a crazy shedule but theres food and soda in the fridge."

She said in the calmest tone she could muster as he wasnt bringing up their romantic time together or even seemed to remember it so she acted the same. Will looked at her then with exhausted but determined eyes as he stood up and walked over to her.

" Hey, not so fast you." He said to her in a gentle tone before he pulled her into a strong hug that made her heart jump. She could smell the scent of a cologne that she wasnt familiar with but it smelt amazing.

" I missed you Ash."

He said to her in a low tone that made her clench her eyes shut as she tried to control her emotions of anger and wanting to never let him go. Yet her anger won as she pushed away from him and tried to mask her pissed off expression as she looked at him. He looked taken aback as he raised his eyebrows at her in question.

" Yea you too, ill see you later."

She said tightly before she rushed into her room and wavered as she walked over to her desk chair and sat down. She pulled out her books and turned on Jia peng fang who was a Japenese composer who had created beauitful pecies of music without words. He always calmed her but tonight she didnt feel relaxed at all as every twenty minutes she would look over at the door wondering what he was doing? She studied for two hours straight and heard Hilary come home. As well as heard them both being as loud as ever as they greeted eachother.

" WILL!"

" HIL!"

" OMG I CANT BELIEVE YOUR HERE, THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!"

" OMG!"

Ashley couldnt help but laugh as Will used his valley girl imitation on Hilary as he used too and of course she merely kept telling him different things. She knew that she should go out and spend time with them but something held her back. The past was too great to forget and she had the misery of remembering every second when she was with him. The beach was her most fondest and painful memory that she couldnt help but to think on every night and the fact that he was here now, she didnt know what to do. She ended up falling asleep at her desk and didnt care as it was a normal routine now that she had to study every second. Yet at some point, she felt strong arms wrap around her and put her into her bed. As well as hands on her cheeks and fingers before the person left and she woke up for a moment to see Will's back before he shut her door. She woke up the next morning to her alarm blaring at her and groaned as she felt so comfortable. She opened her eyes groggily before she looked around and saw that she in her bed tucked under her warm sheets.

" It wasnt a dream!"

She whispered out to herself and instantly curled into a ball after she shut her alarm off. Why would he do that for her? Yes he had in the past but now the action made her feel confused and nervous to be around him. She got up and blushed heavily as she saw that her jeans were folded on the chair and she was only in her black silk underwear.

" What the hell?"

She snapped to herself in anger and mortification at his boldness. She shook her head as she grabbed her white fluffy robe and left her room to go into the bathroom. Only to see that it was locked and she knocked on it thinking it was her sister.

" I really have to pee, let me in Hil!"

She asked the girl as she heard the shower running along with movement before the door unlocked. She slowly walked in and was assulted by warm steam. She didnt see Hilary as she had moved back in the shower and Ashley pulled down her underwear and pajama shorts to pee.

" Oh god that feels amazing!"

Ashley groaned out loud in relief as the discomfort of not peeing left her and she stood up to wash her hands and face. She sighed as she remembered that she left her acid solution in the shower as Hilary used it as well, she went over to the shower curtain.

" Hey Hil i need the clearasil."

Ashley said as she pulled the shower curtain back only to see Will's very naked and sexy body as he was washing his back. His amused eyes met her own shocked brown orbs as she opened her mouth to yell at him but nothing came out. He turned his back to her before he handed her the small bule bottle that she almost dropped in the process as she caught the small grin on his face.

" You are such an ass Will Smith!"

Ashley cried out at him in anger and it made him only wink at her as she flung the bathroom door open and left fuming. She changed into some white shorts and a striped sailor like top before she straightened her hair and looked into her mirror and formed a false smile. " I will get through this, and then he will be gone again...i just have to get through this time.." She whispered to herself before she left out of her room and went into the kitchen. She wanted to only get an apple before she left but instead she saw Will cooking pancakes and eggs while Hilary was at the table happily eating.

" Ashley morning girl!" Will said with a cheeky grin that made her blush lightly at him as she turned and sat down at the table. He pressed his back onto her chair as he gave her some eggs and she glared up at him with weary eyes. He merely winked at her as he went back to the burners and she ate slowly. " Oh look at the time. i have to get going, chow you two!" Hilary cried as she stood up and grabbed her purse before leaving out the door. Ashley stilled as a minute later Will sat next to her and began eating himself. She glanced up at him and he looked lost in his own thoughts, she wished that she could know what he was thinking. Yet she also knew that getting close to him would mean more heartache. She finished a minute later as she couldnt take sitting next to him any longer. She stood up and mumbled a "Thank you" before she grabbed her bag when she felt Will's hand clasp around her wrist. She paused as she let out a sigh and stared down at the door wondering what he wanted? " Ash..." Will said and she turned towards him with pained eyes, she saw him standing their looking almost defeated. His shoulders were slumped and his demeanor looked weak.

" Ashley...will you at least give me the time of day!?" He snapped at her and she trembled as his fingers caressed her wrist and glared at him. " No...why did you come here Will?" She snapped at him as she took back her arm and left out of the door, not giving him time to explain. The whole day was a blur, she didnt know what to do or how to feel and she couldnt even focus on her studies. She spent an hour at the park before she made the long walk home. She tried to stay strong and not let his presence effect her as she walked up the stairs and to her apartment. She walked in the door and saw heard the television in the living room. She saw Will laying on the couch until he heard her move into the room and sat up looking at her with passive eyes.

" Hey how your day girl?" He asked her and she looked at him with calm eyes as well as she shifted her bag onto her shoulder. " It was a day Will." She said to him bluntly before she turned and went into her room, she wanted so badly to tell him what a asshole she thought he was and how she still loved him but she knew that it would only create chaos between them again that would eventually reach out to the whole family. She was putting her books on her desk when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Ashley.." She heard Will's dark tone and she stilled before she slowly turned and looked at him with pained eyes. " What do you want?" She asked him in a snapping tone that she didnt truly mean, yet it filled Will with a anger that suprised her.

" Ashely cut the bullshit now! We both need to talk about what has happened between us!" Will barked in a low tone at her and she looked at him with guarded eyes as she backed away from him. " What is their to talk about Will?" She asked him and he looked at her with frustrated eyes as he stepped up to her and grasped her shoulders. " If their isnt anything to talk about then why since the moment you saw me that you been avoiding me and act the way you do?" He asked her and she looked at him with wavering eyes. " What do you want me to say Will?" She asked him softly and he looked at her with intense eyes as he pulled her into a tight hug. " That you resent me because of what i pushed on you.." He said to her and it made her bristle in his arms. " What you pushed on me?" She echoed as she pushed him roughly away from her. " I cared so much for you...i..i...gave you my heart despite the obstacles in our way and you chose Lisa over me..and so i moved on..yes i feel anger towards you but never resentment..i just need you to find your own place and leave my life again...that is what i need..." She said to him in a weak but empowering tone that made Will look at her in a pained astonishment.

" Ashley..you cant even bear to let me stay with you?" He said to her in a upset tone and she turned her back to him. She didnt know what to say and tensed as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist strongly. " Ash we need to fix this.." He said to her and she turned in his arms and searched his eyes making him look at her with cautious brown orbs. " How do you propose that we do that?" She asked him in a whisper and it made Will look down at her with a unsure expression before he looked down at her with gentle eyes. " Lets start by getting to know eachother again, by me taking you to dinner tonight." He said to her and she looked at him with surprised and uncertain eyes as she backed out of his arms. " I dont think that is a good idea." She said to him slowly and he looked at her with a fusterated expression. " Ashley you may feel like you dont need me but i need you.. so just give me a chance to prove to you how sorry i am!" He asked her in a upset tone that made her shake her look at him with defeated eyes. " Fine...tonight, ill be back at six." She said to him softly as she couldnt bare the torn look on his face or the pleading sound in his voice. He truly wanted to connect with her while she was terrified to be alone with him. She knew inside that her love for him never died instead it changed into pain everytime she thought about him. She learned to numb it in the time that she wasnt around him but now more than ever she had to act reserved and be calm headed.

" Thanks Ash, ill be waiting for you." He said to her with a light grin that made him look so handsome. She nodded at him and neverously left the apartment in a hurry, she felt overwhelmed in that moment and her aniexty she found didnt die down her entire day. She even snapped at her co worker Sara for no reason all because it was almost time for her to go home and see him. All too soon she was standing in front of her apartment door. She exhaled deeply before she unlocked and opened the door. Will came out of the kitchen a minute later with a beer in hand, he grinned at her. " Hey Ash how was your day?" He asked her and she put her bag down and passed him to enter her room. " It was fine, ill be out in a twenty minutes." She said to him quickly as she went into the bathroom and took a shower. She decided to wear her long black skirt and a sleeves bule button down blouse, She fixed her hair to stay long and straight before she grabbed her black heels. She thought she looked professional more than anything and did not want Will to think that she was trying to look sexy for him. She sighed before she left her room and saw Will comming out of his own.

He was wearing a black button down shirt and tan pants, he looked like the black James Bond and it made her more nervous. His eyes met her own before they roamed down her body and she shivered in pleasure before she turned away from him with guilty eyes. " You look good, i was thinking Italian food as its our favorite." Will said to her and she nodded at him in agreement as she left out of the apartment and followed him to his car. To her suprise it was a mustang Gt, it was black and looked beauitful. " You drive this?" She asked him in awe before she got into the car with him, he chuckled as he started the engine. " Yea i finally was able to get this baby after a year of busting my ass at the bank, the money makes the boring job all worth it." He told her and she nodded at him and wrapped her hands more into one another not knowing what else to say. She felt tense and anxious along with uncertain of herself which was a feeling that she rarely felt. They made it to the resturaunt in little time and the whole ride Will didnt push her to talk and instead turned on the radio to her relief. He let the car with the valet who was a handsome looking boy around her age. He looked at her with a bright smile that she matched as he took the keys from Will. He winked at her and left to take the car and she sighed out with a grin on her face knowing that white boys for some reason loved her.

" Do you know him?" Will asked her in a low tone as they walked inside the delicious smelling establishment. She shook her head at him and caught the dark look that passed for a second over his face but it vanished as soon as the hostess greeted them. The girl was beauitful with her long red haira nd fair skin along with the dress she was wearing. " Smith." Will said to her and the girl nodded looking down the list before she smiled at them. " Please right this way." She said to them before leading them to a booth in the corner. She realized then that the lighting was dinner in the lavish looking dining room as well as their were only a handful of pepole in the big room. The red leather booth was a circle and too small for her liking. She slid into it only for Will to come next to her and his leg was touching her own. " The waiter will be with you in a moment." The redhead said to them as she placed each menu in front of them. Ashely smiled at the woman as she left and let out a shaky breath as she lifted her menu up. " Have you ever been here before?" He asked her and she looked over at him trying to not think of his leg resting next to her own. " No but i have heard of it, its a establishent thats known for its expensive venue, why did you bring me here of all places?" She asked him and he looked over at her with light dark brown eyes as he put his menu down. " Because you are worth it Ashley and because...because i was wrong to try and-"

" Hello my names Tyler, i will be your waiter this evening what can i get you to drink?" A tall and blonde haired boy with green eyes and a lanky but full frame asked them polietly. She didnt miss how his eyes shifted over to her own and straightened up more. Will looked tense at the interruption but relaxed as he put his arm on the back of her booth before he looked over at the waiter with cool eyes. " A glass of your vintage white wine buddy." He said to him in his usual happy tone but his eyes told another story. She tried not to let her nervousness show as Tyler left leaving her all too close too Will who had somehow made himself closer to her. She looked at her menu with fast eyes not even reading it correctly. Thats when she felt Will push it down on the table making her look at him slowly and he looked at her with a serious expression before he reached out his free hand and grabbed her own securely in his. " Will..." She said out to him with uncertainity but he silenced her with one look. " Ashley just listen to me..." He said to her in a weary tone that made her sigh and nod at him quickly, hating the way she loved his warm skin on hers.

" When i moved with Lisa it was the hardest obstacle i had to acheive and it wasnt just because i was leaving the place i called home or because i was scared of the furture, it was you Ashley...and after i left i tried not to think about you and thought first off that you hadnt tried to contact me in those months and i figured that you moved on and secondly because i thought that it was better to not see one another so we could both move on..." He said pausing for a moment but that short moment was long enough for her to respond to his words. " Will it all was so long ago...there is no need to bring it up now.." She said to him strongly as she didnt want him to see how his words hurt her immensely. " No it is important to tell you no matter how long has passed because we both know that what we shared was more than a fling Ash." He said to her in a such a normal way that it made her look at him twice in shock at his open words. " I never stopped checking up on you and Hilary even with her being annoyed at my constant calls always aided me in knowing how you were doing..." Will said to her and she looked at him with suprise registering on her face. " Wait you did?" She asked him and he chuckled at her as he nodded. " You think i could go even three months without knowing how you were? No way." He said to her with intense eyes and she bit her bottom lip nervously and was grateful when Tyler came back with the wine. She took her glass whole heartedly and began gulping it makingWill look at her with amused eyes.

" Well are you two ready to order?" Tyler asked them as he looked over at her with weary eyes. Will quickly ordered the chicken alfredo and she ordered spagetti. " Hey slow down." Will whispered into her ear making her tense before she put her glass down. " Im sorry but this is hard for me Will." She said to him and he looked at her with a pained look. " I know baby girl, i know and as long as you know that i never stopped thinking of you, thats all that matters to me.." He said to her in a emotional tone.

Authors notes: I don't know if I should continue with this story or not, please review and let me know. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: I know that this pairing is not acceptable in the eyes of society but it is a pairing that I have always liked. So if you do not like it then please do not read. This is one of my old stories that I decided to post. I do not own anything that has to do with The Fresh Prince (lol) PLEASE ENJOY :)

CHAOTIC TRAGEDY

Ashley yawned loudly as she woke up to sunlight pouring into her organized and fresh smelling room. She smiled lightly as she knew that the day was going to be a good one as it was saturday and she had absouletly no where to be. Her life recently was so hectic with school and her part time job at a horrid hotdog establishment. She sighed as she slowly got out of bed and changed into a pair of white shorts and a black tank top. She brushed her long raven black hair loving how easy it was to deal with. After she got it straightened and fixed so that it was more like a caucasian's person hair. It was so simple to brush and loved the way it felt. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned lightly at how much she had grown up. No longer was she the small and shapeless young thing that she used to be, she had filled out nicely and kept up with her slim form. She was just about to go downstairs smelling Jeffery's famous pancakes. When suddenly her pink cell phone began to ring and she quickly grabbed it and saw it was her boyfriend Nick.

" Morning Babe."

Ashley said as she left her room and walked down the hallway, wanting to wash her face and brush her teeth.

" Hey you, what are you doing today?"

Her boyfriend asked her in a upset tone, and one that let her know that either he was drunk again or someone had pissed him off. He was the captain of the football team and they began hanging out in the same circles and even after he tried to date her countless times. She denied him as he was white for one, which she never saw herself dating a white guy. Also though he was the typical jock type of man that loved to party and acted like he was superior to everyone else as his parents were rich. After awhile though she began to see him change into a sweet and honest person. He would wait for her to get to school and hold her bag for her despite her protests. Slowly but surely she began to fall for him and accepted becoming his girlfriend. Her parents were thrilled when she began to see him as her father thought his father was a great business tycoon. Her father who still seemed always so over protective when it came to her dating. Nick had two sides to him and she learned that a long time ago. One second he could be such a gentleman and in the next second he could turn into a beast that frightened her at times.

Yet with her father he made sure to always make himself into a angel when he came over her house. He also had a way of attuning himself to people as he acted interested in Carleton's love of James Dean and her sister Hilary's passion for clothes. In fact the only person that didn't seem to click with Nick was her older cousin Will, it was amusing. Will came from a different world then all of them, he grew up in the ghetto and even though he was a nice guy. He still had a aura about him sometimes that demanded respect and Nick seemed to sense it and tried to avoid him. " Well...I have some plans with my sister so I'm kind of busy.."

She said as she went into the bathroom uncaring about leaving the door open as she put her phone on speaker. " Dammit, i really wanted to see you today Mr. Roper decided that until i get my grades up that i cant play in the next game, its bullshit!"

Nick said and she sighed as she finished washing her face and grabbed the white hand towel as she dried her face.

" Hello?"

" Yea Nick im here, listen if he made that decision, its because you have to get your grades up, we are graduating in another year and-"

" Wow Ashley your really going to lecture me too?, forget this i expected you to understand! I should just call Linda, she is dying to hang out with me."

She heard Nick say cutting her off and then using Linda Goode to try and threaten her, she was so sick of his attitude lately. " Oh yea sweetheart? Well go ahead and do it because i can easily get any guy i want to be with my sweet ass, you are a emotional time bomb that obviously doesn't care about me! Haven't you realized yet Nick that we don't laugh or even want to touch each other anymore? and how you are always looking at other girls? I cant do this anymore I'm sorry!"

Ashley yelled at him and she knew the day was coming when she was going to break up with him. Yet apart of her had hoped that he would change back into the happy and honest guy she had begun dating. She angrily pushed down the end call button uncaring about how he took it. She leaned back on the bathroom wall and felt such frustration that she threw her toothbrush.

" Whoa hey Ash."

She suddenly heard Will's familiar and comforting voice and looked up to find him holding the toothbrush shirtless and in only black boxers. She ignored the old urges and emotions that raced through her as his dark eyes met her own light brown orbs. She tried to smile at him but it faltered as she stood up straight.

" Hey...come here.."

He said to her with a concerned expression and she was going to tell him no but his strong arms pulled her to him. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly wanting so badly not to start crying. She had a good life, and was destined to go to Princeton soon with her brother along with had caring friends. Yet she still felt such a void in herself and couldn't understand why? Being in her cousins warm and muscled arms made her frustration slightly fade as she smelled his scent of Irish spring.

" I overheard Ash, I'm sorry baby girl but that guy was off anyway and i didn't trust him."  
Will said to her in a strong and genuine tone that actually sounded relieved in a way, she held on to him tighter. As she nodded against his warm and muscled chest and tried to focus on her breakup which should of effected her more. Yet Will always had a way of clouding up her mind when she was in his presence. " Thanks Will...but i will be fine...i wasn't happy with him anymore so its a good thing..."

Ashley whispered to him as she backed out of his arms even when her body was demanding her not too. Will cupped her chin lightly and smiled at her with that devastating smile of his that she hated and loved. " Your too beautiful for him anyway, remember that."  
Will told her in a cheerful tone that made her actually smile and lightly blush at his words. He chuckled before he passed her and grabbed his own toothbrush. He even put back hers and she watched him with light eyes. His back looked so strong as his muscles flexed as he moved and began to brush his teeth slowly. She knew that she should just leave before he was going to ask her again if she was okay? But instead she wanted to stay by his side for just a little longer, lately he had been spending all of his time at collage or with Lisa. His girlfriend that he had been dating for almost two years. They never really hung out at all and she missed him.

Yet when she was around him like this, she could feel her old feelings for her cousin reappear. She clenched her fists in repression as she thought of all the time she had willed herself to get over him. When she first met Will all those years ago, after he first moved in. She developed a crush on him, she couldn't help it, he was new to her and exciting. He seemed to bring a light into her life and the connection between them was so in tune. She felt as if she could tell him almost anything and he never ignored her or told her to leave him alone like her siblings constantly did.

" What are you doing today Will?"

She asked him as she saw his questioning eyes in the reflection of the mirror and tensed lightly hoping that he didn't catch her staring at him. He spit once and wiped his mouth before looking back at her with a grin. " Aw you know girl I'm going to go spend time with my honey and maybe jet over to the culture club later on tonight."

He said back to her and she tried her hardest to plaster a false smile on her face as she nodded at him.

" Oh wow yea club Culture is where its at, well okay then have a good day."

She said trying to sound happy as she left the bathroom and exhaled sharply pushing down her feelings for her own cousin. It was sick and she didn't understand why the damn crush wouldn't leave her. She suppressed her feelings so much that she became to have dreams about them together making her mornings miserable. She walked downstairs to find her sister and brother fighting over some agent. She smiled over at Jeffery who greeted her at the table with a stack of pancakes and bacon.

" Hilary you promised that you would meet him!"

" Ya well i changed my mind, that guy smells like cigars and cheese...hes replusive."

" If you dont do this than our agreement is over with and-"

" Ugh fine Carleton, one date! I cant believe i even decided to this!"

Hilary complained as she drank her nutrition shake glaring over at their brother with a annoyed look. Carleton merely ignored her as he greeted her with a weary tone and she responded almost the same feeling his lack of excitment. " Mom and Dad will be back in two weeks so until then Ashley i need you to stay out of trouble alright?"  
Carleton told her in his strict tone that made her want to laugh normally yet that day she merely nodded at him sliently.

" A G MIX ME UP SOME PANCAKES!"

They all heard Will say in his upbeat tone as he entered the room. Jeffery merely groaned lightly at his tone and made him a plate. " Yes Master Will, you seem usually happy today."

Jeffery commented and Will laughed before he patted him too roughly on the back making the butler almost drop the plate in his hand. " Yes well you know me and Lisa have been dating for two whole years come this Tuesday so im trying plan a little something, something for her."

Will said as he sat down at the table and tried to ignore how all three of them gave Will idea's about where to take her. She merely zoned out and mindlessly ate her food as she tried to think of what she could do that day. The pain in her heart though at listening to the man that she wanted to give her heart too but never could. Lisa was a sweet girl and one that fit with Will's personality perfectly and soon she knew they would get married. Her hand trembled at the mere thought making her fork slide loudly against her plate. They all stopped talking and Will's attention was brought to her.

" What do you think i should do Ash?"

Will asked her and she saw the concerned look in his eyes and was trying to include her in the conversation. She shifted uncomfortably before to her shock anger replaced her pain and she didn't know why. " What does it matter? You two will be married with five kids anyway, take her to Burger king."

Ashley said over to him in a sarcastic tone that made all of them look at her with surprised faces. " Ashley first of all Will couldn't handle five children, if any guy took me to Burgerking for a date, i would run."

Hilary said in a oblivious tone that made Carleton chime in and tried to make a joke about Will dealing with five kids. Yet when she glanced over at Will, his was staring at her with hard and dark eyes. He wasnt stupid and he knew her too well to not know that she was angry but he probably assumed it had to do with Nick. She stood up quickly and mumbled a apology to Will before she handed Jeffery her plate. She hurried out of the kitchen before Will could respond and cursed softly under her breath.

" Your such a fool!"

She whispered to herself as she left the house and went to the only other place that calmed her, it was a hidden spot in a park. She decided not to drive and walked the three blocks to the park, and walked across the park moving into the bushes that lined it. There was a old bench that was long forgotten and a lake that was always full of geese. Watching them swim and fly at their own will was relaxing.

" This has to stop."

She whispered to herself in a soft tone as she knew that her feelings for her cousin were becomming out of control. Even when she was thirteen and would sneak into Will's room to sleep with him when she had a bad dream or if their were thunderstorms. She had let her feelings become so crazed that she would pretend that she was his girlfriend as he held her all night. The first night Will found out about her fear of thunderstorms. Was one night when she was eleven and he found her huddled up in the bathtub hugging her stuffed dog Rufus. He picked her up without a word into his strong arms and let her sleep with him that night. She knew eventually her parents found out because when she turned fourteen and tried one night to crawl into bed with him. He stopped her as he sat up and turned on the dim light on his dresser.

" No Ash, its my fault for letting you sleep with me in the first place but now..your...older."

He said to her in a tired tone but his eyes caught her form tremble in upsetment at his words, but tried to act like adult about it. " No its okay Will, your right...goodnight."

She said to him in a pained voice as her crush on him made his rejection all the more hurtful. She turned to leave when Will's hand shot out and grabbed her arm pulling her into the bed with him. " One more night alright baby girl? Just because its a tropical storm going on out there."

He said to her with a light grin that made her smile and wipe the tears that had escaped from her eyes. She snuggled into his side laying her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm tightly around her small waist. " Thank you.."

She whimpered up to him as she tried to hide her tears feeling her heart clench as she knew that it would be the last time that she could hold him so intimately ever again. Her dream of ever be fully his was shattered and the heartache she felt was so...vivid and painful that it made her want to scream at the insanity of it all. She broke out of her thoughts as she heard her phone ring. She answered it seeing that it was her best friend Trisha and knew that the girl wanted to party tonight. She was thinking on that same level and so an hour later she had returned back to her house. Trisha met her there with a huge bottle of vodka, popcorn and snowcaps which was her favorite. " I am so sorry honey!"

Trisha said with a sad look on her pretty face as she hugged her instantly and Ashley sighed shaking her head thinking about her ex. " No forget him, i hate all men."  
Ashley said as she grabbed the bottle from her long blonde hair friend, she was a beauty herself with her fair white skin and bright bule eyes. The girl firmly believed in not dating men and only fucking them. She didnt agree with it but now understood why she did it, to not get hurt. " Oh sweetie believe me Men are dogs and we are better off just using them for insemination."

Trisha joked as she went in the kitchen and got two glasses before putting in a video while Ashley quickly poured and gulped down her glass of vodka. The movie was about a girl that was being stalked by a serial killer and ended up killing him. " You know what i hate about movies like this?"

Trisha slurred the question over to her and Ashley pushed off of the girl's lap that she was laying in and looked up at her with dazed eyes.

" The fact that the girl would of never been able to beat a ex marine who went nuts?"  
Ashley asked her and Trisha laughed as she shook her head and stood up trying to stretch but almost fell over. Ashley tried to catch her only to stumble herself in her own drunken stupor and landed on top of the girl. " I was trying to save you!"

" You failed!"

Trisha responded to her and it left them in a fits of giggles that they didnt even hear the door open.

" Its good to hear you laugh girlie."

Trisha responded to her and Ashley looked at her before they both drunkenly tried to stand up. Before Ashley looked at her with serious eyes as she grabbed her shoulders making them both almost fall again. " You know what Trish? I am going to live by your lifestyle, just use em and abuse em you know what im saying?" Ashley said with a false bravo that made Trish smile at her widely and tried to give her a high five. " Thats my girl! Feelings are for the weak Ash especially when it comes to Men but we cant live without them can we?"

Trish said over to her with a wink that made Ashley lose her normal polite reponses while the liquor was in her system.

" Trish i havent had sex in almost a month and i have all of this tension dammit! My life, my family everything is changing which is good but..i..dont..i cant lose him.."

Ashley said in a pained tone at the end as she thought of Will and didnt realize what she had just reveled. Luckily Trish didnt even hear her and nodded as she went over to the mirror and fixed her hair. Before she turned to look at her with a seductive smile while Ashley sat back down on the ground as she felt the room spinning slightly.

" Well then lets do it girl! Seeing how upset you are, we need to find you a rpugh spanish guy to pound the tension out of you."

Trisha said with a wink making Ashley laugh out softly before she looked at Trish's suddenly shocked face as she was looking past her. Ashley followed her eyes to find Will standing in the living room and glaring at them with angry eyes. She knew that he wouldnt be home unless something went wrong with Lisa.

" Oh hey Will!"

Trisha said over to him as she got her purse and fished for her keys, Ashley couldnt tear her eyes from Will's form. He looked so handsome in his black jeans and black button down shirt which he only wore to please his classy girlfriend.

" Hey."

Ashley said to him in a even tone as she still felt such anger and heartache looking at him even when she was drunk. Liquor cant even slove this problem. She thought to herself in dismay, his eyes met her own and she saw the anger in them. Yet she ignored him or tried to as she stood up and went over to the mirror pulling out the lipgloss she had in her pocket and put it on. " Oh you look so sexy with the glitter eyeshadow i have Ash here!"

Trish said to her as she got out the eye shadow and tried to put it on for her but ended up poking her in the eye.

" Ow dammit Trish!"

" Im sorry!"

Trish said with a false empathetic expression on her face as she was trying to stifle her giggles. It made Ashley laugh as well before she tried to push the girl but didnt expect her friend to hang on to her as they stumbled and helped each other regain their balances. " Oh man, okay i am going to go put on my guy magnet dress and you should get us some water."

Ashley said to her making Trish nod in agreement as they both got up slowly and Ashley knew she had never let herself become so intoxicated. " Whoa hold up now, no one is going anywhere so you both better sit your little buts back down."  
Will said in a sudden stern tone making both of them realize that he was still standing in the same spot that he was in before. Ashley glared at him then letting the liquor get the best of her rational thoughts. " You both are drunk as hell and you both are only seventeen years old, Ash this isnt like you at all girl."

Will said as he walked over and stood in front of her crossing his arms and his dark eyes made her heart skip a beat. She always had loved his intense eyes and how they seemed to peer into her soul but times like this made her hate them as he made her feel so nervous and guilty feeling. But she gave into her anger and stood up quickly. She expected him to back up from her but instead he stayed his ground. They were inches apart and she was thankful for his tall height so that his lips were a safe distance away from her own. Apart of her just wanted to tell him the truth and deal with the outcome. She couldnt picture seeing his torn face though as he would look at her as twisted and in the end would most likely never want to see her again.

" Will just lay off, we will take a taxi, why arent you with your girlfriend?"

Ashley snapped at him with anger clear in her light brown orbs that seemed to be consumed by his darker ones. " Im not with Lisa because im not alright! And you are not going out anywhere like this Ash, so you can either listen to me or i can call Uncle Phil your choice."

Will said to her in a very dark tone that let her know how serious he was but she didnt even need to hear his tone. As she could see his expression and could see that he was holding back from yelling at her. Trish tried to pass them in that moment with her purse but Will was too alert for her to flee. " Stop right there missy, give me your keys and you can stay in the boathouse tonight."

Will said to her in a lighter tone as she was not the reason for his anger but Trish seemed to hesitate on debating him. Before she sighed out in defeat and handed him her keys, looking over at her with a shrug of her shoulders.

" Oh well, we can go another night then i love you Ash but i am going to go throw up and pass out."

Trisha said in a carefree and slightly uneasy tone as she held her stomach before she left out of the kitchen to go into the boathouse outside. " Ashley you cant be getting drunk like this, even if you dont drive you still could get hurt."

Will said down to her in a less upset tone as he mostly just looked concerned at that point and it made her angry. " Whatever Will! You act like you care...but you are so wrapped up in fucking Lisa that we have barely talked in months! So fuck you!"  
She cried out at him uncaring of the angry hot tears that fell from her face as it pained her to hurt him. He was only trying to be a protective cousin to her and here she was being a bitch to him but that was the way it went. She pushed past him in anger as she stalked upstairs ignoring how Will called out for her to stop.

" JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ashley yelled out at him and turned way to fast on the stairs to look back at him, not realizing that she was wearing socks. She almost fell hard onto her back when Will had caught her into his arms just before she hit the hard stairs. She looked up at him with pain filled and bitter eyes that Will studied intently for a second before he surprised her. " I not leaving shit alone and who the fuck do you think your talking Ashley? You are going to tell me whats wrong with you tonight."

He growled down at her and her eyes widened a bit at the sound of him cursing, he did curse but never used the word " Fuck" ever. Ethier had she as she had raised to not even say " Damn" as it was unlady like as her mother put it. Yet tonight she was obviously dealing with a pissed off man who wanted to end her bad attitude. She cried out in rebuttal when he lifted her into his arms and brought her into his room. He non too gently dropped her on his bed before he pulled over the chair in his room. Slamming it down in front of the bed before he sat down on it and gave her his full attention.

" So you said that you dont care about Nick and acted cool with me until breakfast and now you keep attacking me about Lisa, Do you really have a problem with her Ash? because i dont understand why i'm the only one catching your fire right now?"

He said to her as he in irritation unbuttoned his collared shirt and took it off completely leaving him in a white tank top. He patiently waited for her response yet her drunken mind was merely looking at his body in lust. Will cocked his head in confusion seeing how she was staring at his arms and torso, he stood up off of the chair. It made her snap out of her daze and she looked at him with weary eyes as he sat down next to her. In this broken condition she was in and with all of the drinking she wasnt sure if she could trust herself. Trust herself to not do anything stupid that is, so she shifted down on the bed a little just to be safe.

" Are you gunna answer me?"

He asked her as he waved his hand in front of her face and she glared at him with a heated look that made him tense for a second.

" It dosent matter, you will leave soon to live your life and i will live mine, and we will say that we will keep in contact..but we both know that we wouldnt..."

She didnt continue as she stood up then and her small hands tuned into tight fists and she tried to control her emotions.

" But thats how it should be, because you belong with Lisa and i belong...i belong only as your cousin...so there thats my issue, now are you friggan satisfied!?"

She finally told him as she came in front of him and had such a shocked look on her face as she realized what she had just said to him. Her body trembled in anxiety and fear of his judgement as she saw the realization of her words hit him. She controlled her urge to start crying fully before she turned to leave his room.

" Hey, hey you need to say that again Ash because im sure i heard you wrong and-"

Will said to her as he stood up and grabbed her hand, to her utter shock and whipped her easily against his chest. She trembled as his hands squeezed her arms lightly making her meet his eyes in the dim lighted room.

" Will let me go..i cant..and it dosent matter anymore! So just-"

" Ashley it matters to me dammit!"

Will said on a upset tone as he cupped her face as he normally did when he wanted to grab her attention. Yet this time when she realized once again that she had a choice to try to lie but seeing his slightly tense expression made her understand that he knew all too well what she had meant. She couldnt help in her intoxication to reach up and let her fingers tips trace up from his chin to his cheek slowly. Will seemed in that moment so stiff at her contact yet he didnt say anything. She was too lost in his eyes to care anymore and just felt the love she held for him as she raised herself up on her toes. Letting her lips fully press against his own, his lips were so soft and his scent assulted her nose. She had seen him kiss so many girls in the past and knew now why she was so jealous of them. She felt Will's hands flex on her arms before her mind cleared and she realized that he wasnt kissing her back, He wasnt pushing her away ethier yet she didnt focus on that aspect. She instantly pulled back from him and trembled in fear as the shock of what she had just done hit her. She had crossed the permenant line that was set and made in blood and Will had some of hers in him. It was wrong and she instantly knew that she had destroyed her life with one kiss. She didnt bear to look up at him and didnt understand why he hadn't released her arms from his grasp yet? Even without seeing his face as she stared at the ground, she could feel his anger and confusion by his grasp on her.

" Ashley.."

She suddenly heard his deep voice and hated how she loved the sound of how raspy and sexy it sounded saying her name. She trembled as she bit her bottom lip and dared her eyesto meet his own. She instantly was taken back by his expression, he seemed so angry and looked as if he was trying to restrain his next words at her and his actions. Her expression turned to one of horror then as she shook her head feeling mortified.

" Will i..i..dammit im sorry!"

She cried out at him and let her tears release as she felt herself tremble and knew that she needed to get away from him. She tried to run but his hands that were still on her arms only tightened as he looked perplexed and his dark eyes met her own once again.

" Ashley...i wont tell anyone...just go to bed."

Will finally snapped out at her sounding upset and she felt him tremor and knew that they were tremors of anger. She nodded quickly and couldnt get out of his room fast enough and into her own. As soon as she slammed her door shut all she could do was crumple down next to it and let her anguish get the best of her. She didnt even know when she had passed out from exhaustion after crying. As well she had no idea about Will standing on the other side of the door with both of hands on it with a pissed off expression on his face. He slipped into her room and looked down at his beautiful cousin laying curled up on the floor. With pained eyes he picked her up and brought her to her bed pulling up the covers over her form. He stared down at her with conflicted eyes.

" Dammit Ashley.."

He whispered to her softly in fusteration before he turned and left her room, oblivious to the wild nightmare that Ashley was having. She was being chased by what seemed like demons and was running around her neighborhood feeling so alone and the fear was paralyzing as she knew that she was going to die. When suddenly she felt a presence next to her as she stood hidden behind a random house outside. His arms surrounded her and she looked up to see that it was Will. Before she even understood what was happening his lips were on her own. She gave into his kiss with hunger and before she knew it they were transported to a beach and the stars were gorgeous as they twinkled in the sky.

" Ashley i will always love you..."

He whispered into her ear and she had never felt such happiness in her life, that it made her start to cry. That was when she woke up in her room, she also felt the nausea hit her as well and couldnt scramble out of her bed fast enough. She saw that it was around tweleve o clock in the afternoon. No one was around and she was thankful that her mother was away with her father knowing that her mother would be instantly wondering why she was throwing up. The waves of sickness rolled through her small body as she tried to relieve it in the toliet.

" Ah God!"

She said as she wiped her mouth and flushed the toliet letting her body lay on the cool ground of the bathroom tiles. It cooled her heated body and she looked over at the shower with dismay knowing that she had to clean her sweaty body. Yet the thought of moving made her want to throw up again.

" What the hell happened last night?"

She whispered to herself in wonder as she made herself get in the shower and tried to search her foggy memory. She remembered Trisha comming over and they both got super drunk possibly giving her alchohal posioning. She sighed out in the shower in fusteration as she couldnt remember anything else.

" Well i hope she got home okay."

Ashley mumbled after she finished washing herself and slowly got out of the shower, she got dressed in a simple black sundress. Uncaring of how her hair looked as she zombie walked downstairs and went directly into the kitchen. Will and Carlton along with Jeffery were there and she mumbled morning to them before she attacked the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and downed it eagerly not noticing how all three men were staring at her with curiousity in thier eyes. Carlton of course was the first one to make an action as he got up from the table and went over to her. His eyes searching her face that she knew looked horrible as she had black bags under her eyes and her lips were pale from dehyration.

" What is your problem?"

She asked him hoping that he would drop the subject as she made her way to the table and sat next to Will who was reading one of his collage books. She groaned and rested her head on the table when she suddenly felt Carlton's hand on her shoulder.

" Are you sick?"

He asked her with a naive voice as he rarely ever drank and didnt notice all of the signs that went with a hangover.

" Miss Ashley take this and drink it all, it will help and may i also suggest that next time you only stick to one drink for the night."

Jeffery said in his british accent and she looked up at him with grateful eyes as he gave her hot water with a pepcid fizzling in it.

" What you got drunk last night? Ashley what were you thinking?"

Carlton asked her in a high pitchen tone that made her head hurt worst and she looked up at him with weary eyes.

" I wasnt thinking last night Carlton, i have never drank that much...i had a blackout..did anyone of you see Trish go home?"

Ashley suddenly asked them with concern in her voice and jumped up in surprise as Will slammed down his coffee cup on the table. Carlton looked at him in confusion and Jeffery seemed to sense his annoyed looking expression. " Well Master Will are you having your womans time this month?" He asked him and Will hardened eyes met the butlers. Jerffery looked at him with knowing eyes before he left the kitchen. She also looked at him in confusion as she met his eyes. He looked pissed that was for sure and she wondered if he had gotten into a fight with Lisa again?

" Will are you okay?"

She asked him with a concerned and genuine expression as she grabbed his hand softly. As she normally did with him in habit. Yet she couldnt deny the feeling she got when she touched him but ignored it. As if she had fire attatched to her hand. He instantly pulled his hand back from hers and stood up looking at her with hard eyes. She looked at him with pained ones and wondered if he was still mad at her?

" Will are you still mad at me about the remark i made about lisa? Im sorry i didnt mean to upset you.."

She said in a hontest tone and ignored the pang in her heart as she looked at him and noticed how his hands flexed. He only did that when he was fusterated and was thinking of a way to reslove whatever problem he was having. His eyes though, he had never looked at her with such intensity before, it made her nervous. Finally he seemed to relax as he saw Carlton staring at him with questioning eyes.

" Uh sorry girl, i just have been going through the motions lately with school and everythang, your friend left this morning."

He said to her but she knew him better and heard through his tone, he was upset with her but why? She wondered as Will left the kitchen leaving her to deal with Carlton lecturing her for an hour. She mostly layed on the couch the whole sunday afternoon trying to feel better when Will and Lisa appeared.

" Hey sweetie how are ya?"

Lisa asked her and Ashley grimanced as the girl leaned down and hugged her, she couldnt help her feelings towards Lisa. It was a love and hate type of feeling and it made Ashley feel helplessly trapped when she was around her.

" Im fine just a little sick today, what are you two up too?"

She asked her and found it odd that Will was sitting in his chair sliently, normally he was the most talkative person. Lisa annoyed her by sitting next to her and making her sit up fully as she falsely smiled at the girl.

" Oh not alot, im trying to convince lover boy over there to come with me to a book reading with me but hes says hes too much of a man to go."

Lisa said over to her and Ashley glanced over at Will to find him staring right at her and he looked disturbed in that moment. She glanced back away from him still not being able to read him at all.

" Oh..well reading isnt really Will's thing."

She said trying to get a rise out of Will and making Lisa laugh in the process which was not her goal. She looked back over at will with a smirk only to find him glaring at her and her expression faultered.

" Oh she just told you baby!"

Lisa giggled out at Will who looked over at his girlfriend with playful eyes for a moment letting Ashley confirm that he was only off when it came to her. She was about to leave the living room when suddenly the doorbell rang. Jeffery right on cue walked past them and to the front door, she wondered who it could be? When a minute later Her butler and Nick stood in front of her, he was wearing a tight white tee showing the two tribal tattoo's on his arms. His blonde hair was loose and neatly hanging over his face and he was wearing tight bule jeans. He was too handsome for words yet she also knew that he was a wolf acting like a sheep.

" Hey...i think its time that we should talk...can we go into the kitchen?"

Nick asked her as he leaned down and grabbed her arm lightly, he had a pleading look on his structed face.

" Fine but i really have nothing to say.."

She whispered to him not wanting Lisa or Will to hear as she followed him into the kitchen. As soon as he got her out of eyesight his expression turned to one that was furious.

" Ashley if you think that you are breaking up with me? Think again because i am not the one with a problem, you are and you should tell me what it is so we can get over it and move on."

He demanded her in a low tone knowing that it was impossible for anyone in the living room to overhear them. She felt the anger rise in her and knew that she couldnt hold her tounge and she had to make him understand that she didnt want him anymore.

" Who the hell do you think you are huh? Comming in here and demanding that i continue dating you! This is the reason i broke up with you in the first place so just-mmh!"

She didnt even get to chance to finish her words as the arrogant boy pressed his lips hungerily unto her own. His breath smelled of vodka and it made her stomach lurch in disgust as she remembered last night and of how much she drank.

" No!"

She cried out in anger and tried to push him away but he merely pressed his lips more onto hers and it was almost painful. She let out a cry of anger as she struggling to get him off of her, knocking over a glass cup that was sitting on the counter next to them. As soon as it crashed, a second later footsteps were walking quickly into the room.

" GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!"

She suddenly heard Will's hard voice before she felt the boy get ripped from her body and in a haze. Will had grabbed the kid by his neck ignoring Lisa yelling at him to stop, he looked so furious as he reeled back his fist.

" You low bastard, i knew you were a punk but i didnt think you were so stupid."

Will growled down at Nick with blazing eyes before he punched him hard once in the face yet the reaction of the punch made Nick fall to the ground harshly. Lisa ran over to Will and pushed him back away from Nick. Ashley on the other hand was trembling in anger and relief at her cousin stepping in. She walked over to the crumbled boy before she bent down to his level and he looked up at her with pissed off bule eyes. He was about to say something and she couldnt resist letting herself slap him hard on the same cheek that was injured already.

" Dont you dare say one word! I dont want you to even look at me in school Nick, because i am tired of you and this relationship!"

She cried out at him and didnt give him time to respond as she left and raced up to her room slamming the door.

" Ugh my life!"

She said loudly before she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it in fusteration, the next week moved by quickly. Between work and taking an extra english class at night deciding to improve herself now that she was single again. She barely saw anyone as Carlton and Hilary went to Colorado for some business investment. Will had been busy with Lisa and Jeffery had been sneaking out as well to visit his new girlfriend. Some maid that lived next store, she smiled at the thought as she returned home from her class. She saw the house was dark and it was only eight pm. She relished in it though and didnt feel lonely at all as she turned on the living room light and laid down on the couch. She turned on the tv and unbuttoned her tight black shorts in relief. She tried to relax and began watching a black history month movie, it was about a male teacher that was in love with his student. She watched with interest as she saw the interation between them and how much the girl wanted the handsome teacher. Yet he held himself back from the girl and avoided her like a plauge. Until one day after school ended the girl went into his classroom. The teacher tensed as he seen her enter and tried to get her to leave yet the girl pressed her body onto his in a seductive way.

It turned Ashley on to watch them and she knew it was risky but also knew that she could hear if anyone came home. So she let her hand travel down into her underwear. She watched as they kissed and the teacher almost ripped her clothes off as he gave into the lust. It made Ashley instantly think of Will and she almost stopped as his face snapped into her mind. She had tried to not even pleasure herself to him anymore as she knew it would only make her feelings worst for him. Yet as she watched the two actors about to have sex in the classroom and hearing the teacher tell her that it was wrong what they were about to do. The girl kissed him passionately before she laid herself out on his desk and moaned as he kissed down her neck.

" I dont care if it is..all i know is i want you."

She said in a sexy tone that pushed Ashley over the edge as she reached up and grabbed her breast teasing them softly.

" Will!"

She moaned out his name aloud being to lost in her own passion to even hear a door open upstairs and someone watching her with intent eyes. She shifted uncontrollably on the couch as she fingered herself in a frenzy. Picturing Will pressing her harshly against a wall and taking her excatly as she wanted.

" Oh Will!"

She moaned out again as she felt her climax was close and could only focus on the pleasure when suddenly the television shut off. She thought she had pushed the power off button on accident and didnt stop her actions.

" Please!"

She whispered pretending that she was pleading with Will to go down on her and moaned out softly in pleasure.

" stop it now!"

She suddenly heard Will's angry bark from behind her and she literally jumped ten feet off of the couch. Her mind raced as she stood up from the couch and pulled down her shirt as she looked at him with helpless eyes.

" Wow Will i didnt know anyone was home, umm i have to go.."

She said quickly hoping that he would accept it, as whenever the sibling caught eachother masterbating. Normally they ignored it and pretended it never happened yet Will seemed so angry that it made her unsure if she should leave the room or not. She didnt need to think long as Will made his way over to her and grabbed her harshly by her arms. She suddenly got a foggy flashback of him doing the same thing to her. As well as her kissing him with unbridled need. Yet she thought it was a memory of a dream she had as she looked up at him with guilty eyes. He didnt know her true feelings yet she might have let him know by moaning out his name in the living room!? Her mind screamed at her in warning and she knew that she had to lie to get out of this.

" I was thinking about this guy at my school and got carried away is all, whats up with you?"

She asked him trying to hide the weakness in her tone as she lied to him and his wise eyes darkened as a smirk appeared on his handsome face.

" Yea? Your have always been a bad liar and it hasnt changed Ash, go on tell the truth who were you really just touching yourself too?"

He asked her in a almost angry and sarcastic tone that made her look at him in surprise and shock. She had rarely seen this dark side of Will and it made her hesitant of her next words. Did he suspect her? Did he know the truth? She laughed lightly as she patted him on his chest lightly.

" Will you are acting really strange so im going to go to my room, and i will-"

She never got to finish her sentence as suddenly she was grabbed and pushed on the couch before Will got on top of her. He cupped her chin and looked down at her with such intense eyes that it made her tremble.

" Why did you have to push it between us Ashley? You piss me off so much!"

He growled out low at her in a dangerous tone before she felt his lips slid softly against her own. Her hand tightened on his back at the action and she couldnt stop the lust rise in her as she looked up at him with determined eyes.

" Will."

She said his name in a strong tone but they both knew it was really a question and Will gave in almost instantly to it. His lips pressed firmly on her own and it made her heart skip a beat as they began kissing eachother heatedly. His large hands moved down her body making her tremble. He boldly grabbed her ass and it made her gasp before she felt his tounge enter her mouth. She didnt understand how this all had happened and she knew that they should stop before they really crossed a sick line. Yet Will showed too much interest in her and wouldnt stop kissing and touching her. She let her worries fade to the back of her mind as she let her hand go under his short and feel his chest.

The contact made him groan out in such a sexy way that it made her moan out in pleasure. She knew that she shouldnt but she let her hand trail down into his basketball shorts. Will tensed for a minute and she knew he was going to stop her so before he could she grabbed his manhood softly. Will let out a sharp gasp at the action and she smiled against his lips. She felt him and felt how big he was and how it was perfect and wished she could see it. She let herself pleasure him and loved how helpless he seemed to her touch as if she was his kryptonite.

" Ash...damn!"

He panted out with lust showing clear in his dark eyes before he roughly let his hand find her shorts. He unbuttoned them and let his fingers find her core and she had never thought foreplay could be so amazing. She couldnt contain her moans as Will touched her with expert fingers that made her shake in pleasure.

" Is this how you envisioned me being with you Ash?"

He asked her in a husky filled tone that her moan louder when he pressed his middle finger down on her jewel. She opened her eyes and stared up at him with lust showing in her eyes as she shakily nodded.

" Y-yes!"

She responded in a cracked and pleasure filled tone that seemed to turn Will on more as he pulled her shorts and underwear off with a grunt. He began to kiss up her legs and teasing her to the point where she thought she would lose control.

" Wi-Will! Oh please, i have wanted you for so long!"

She pleaded with him in a whimper like tone that made Will look up at her with dark, lust filled eyes. Before he sliently let his tounge lick her slit and it made her cry out in surprise and such pleasure.

" I was tired of restraining myself around you Ashley, when you turned fourteen i i realized how you had grown up into this sexy honey that i could never touch."

Will said to her truthfully before he let his tounge find her core again and she grabbed his head mixing her hands into his short black hair. He teased her endlessly for ten minutes as he seemed to enjoy her taste. It made her so close to climaxing though and she wasnt ready for this to end not yet. With force she grabbed his hair and yanked his head back making her look at him with questioning eyes. She sat up on the couch and let her lips find his smelling herself on his lips. It turned her on more to know that she had marked him in some way, before she found his manhood again. He groaned her name against her lips and she moaned out as he caressed her breasts.

" Uh i cant wait anymore!"

She whimpered out to him in fusteration before she pushed him fully onto his back and pulled his shorts off reveiling himself to her. It looked better than she had imagined and she looked at him with hungry eyes. He looked down at her with uncertain ones as he looked uncomfortable in that moment. She knew both of them were minutes away from stopping when their rational thoughts came back to them. So instead she let her tounge find his manhood loving how it twitched in response to her action.

" Oh fuck Ashley!"

He groaned out as she licked him everywhere and then took him fully into her mouth, she felt his body tense and she moaned sharply as she felt his hand find her heat.

" Whoa, baby girl you have to stop now or else im going to!"

He said in a desperate and weak tone that made her think he was so sexy and it made her smile at him. She straddled him quickly and he looked up at her with almost dazed eyes as she began to grind against him. She made sure to not let him inside of her yet, trying not to think of finding a condom at this moment. She looked down into his eyes as he reached up and caressed her face.

" You are five years younger than me and my damn cousin, this is wrong Ash."

He said to her in a low tone that made her look at him with the same guiltylook on her face as she nodded. At that moment though he grabbed her hips and moved her faster on his appendage making her moan out loudly. She waited to get her senses back as she looked back into his eyes.

" I know this is...and i have tried to stop thinking of you in this way...but...but the shit wont go away."

She ended in a whimper as she felt another wave of pleasure roll throughout her body and feeling Will shudder under her was overwhelming.

" I cant hide that i havent thought of you ethier Ashley...believe me i have.."

He grunted out himself and they met the others eyes before it happened, they both werent even paying attention. Until they both cried out in primal pleasure as he entered her and filled her up comletely. Will looked so dazed by what happened before his expression of confliction showed on his face.

" Ashley i have to stop, i dont have a condom."

He said to her panting harshly and trying so hard not to thrust into her and it made her fusterated. She ignored his words before she began to slam up and down onto him making the boy's eyes close and he fully accepted her wish.

" Where did you learn this?"

He asked her in a almost angry tone as she rode him with ease and she grinned as she saw him trying to contain his sounds of pleasure.

" Do you really want to know?"

She asked him and saw him look at her with a annoyed and lust filled eyes before he grabbed her pushing her to lay down on the couch. Before he got on top of her and looked down at her with such serious eyes.

" If you tell me i will find him!"

He snapped at her in anger before thrusting into her roughly and it made her eyes roll into the back of her head at the pleasure.

He grunted out at her as he thrusted in her with a intensity and speed that she had never felt before with any other guy. Although she had only slept with two men in her whole life, Will was the best.

" Say it. tell me who you belong too?'

He asked her in a lust filled tone as he was building up her climax and the waves of pleasure almost made her speechless.

" Y-you!"

She whimpered out against his lips before she began to move her hips to his pace and it made him cry out in a animalistic cry. It enticed her as she tried to hard to not finish yet but her body wouldnt let her.

" Will i fucking love you!"

She cried out just before she felt her orgasim give way and Will was shaking as he pumped in her three more deep times. Before he quickly took himself out of her and she watched in awe as his cum sprayed all over her body. As well his face looked so handsome as he clenched his eyes shut and let out a cry that made her want him again. Yet they both were spent and now came the moment that she was dreading. The rational thinking part where he was going to tell her that it could never happen again or worst he would never speak to her again. She trembled as he got off of her and sat back on the couch with his hands on his face.

" Will no one will ever know except us okay?"

She urged him not seeing how conflicted he truly was at giving into his desire for her and how he was thinking of their family and Lisa.

" Yea i get that Ash but i will know! I will know that i am dating a girl that loves me and wants to marry me and still i touched you! I was suppose to look after you Ashley and instead i took advantage of it, your entire life will be remembering that you did this with your own cousin!"

He yelled out in fear and anger, she saw that he wasnt merely worried about himself but about her as well. He always thought of everyone else mostly and she realized that a month after he moved in, how caring he was to others even when he didnt need to be. She felt something inside of her tell her to stop his words before he said what she dreaded. She listened to her instinct as she shifted onto his lap again and grabbed his face in her hands. He didnt stop her as he looked merely still in shock over what had happened between them.

" Will stop it...we both know that i am old enough to figure out who and what i want...and its always been you-i kn-know that sounds wrong-and i dont expect you to return my feelings because it would never work but...but...i dont want to stop this..."

She whispered to him knowing that she couldnt take her words back and it scared her to be so brutally hontest with him. He took in her words and she watched as he slowly met her eyes then and repeated something she had heard from her father years ago at her birthday party.

" Sometimes what feels good is wrong.

Will said and instantly she remembered her father who had told her the night of her eleveth birthday. As he was worried about the boy she was going out with. Will never noticed how her eyes turned to his face and how she nervously squeezed her hands together. She snapped out of her memory as his hand came up and caressed her cheek softly. She closed her eyes at the contact and leaned into his hand, making him look at her with gentle eyes.

" You dont love me Ash, you just think you do."

He said to her in a know it all tone that sounded deflated as if someone popped all of the happiness out of his balloon. Her on the other hand felt like he had just ripped a hole in her heart but she tried to keep a straight face. He looked at her and must of seen the pain in her eyes and how he could always see through her.

" Hey..."

He whispered over to her as she slowly tried to get off of him but he gripped her hips holding her there on him and looked at her with concerned eyes. She silently shook her head showing him a sad grin and he let her get off of him. She gathered her clothes and held her pain inside of her as she looked over at him to find he was gone from the couch. She looked around the living room still seeing his clothes on the floor and merely sighed in dismay.

" Nice..."

She whimpered out letting her tears sliently fall down her cheek and she wiped at them quickly before she tried to walk up the stairs. When she felt arms scoop her up and she gasped in surprise as she looked up to see Will holding her in his arms.

" We will deal with this tommorow, i cant think anymore about it."

He told her in a tired tone and she was shocked again by how he brought her into his room and laid her down on the bed. He shut his door and locked it, she could see his naked and perfect looking body, he looked so strong and the sight of his ass made something in her stir once again. She ignored it as she looked at him with questioning eyes. He came into the bed and laid down next to her, as if it was the past, he wrapped an arm around her. She was hesitant at first but finally snuggled into his side as she used too and laid her head on his chest.

" Do you remember the time when you pretended to be sick because you were dealing with a bully?"

Will suddenly asked her and the girl smiled at the memory " You mean when i had the 180 degree fever?" She said to him and her parents easily saw through her lie. She remembered the way that Will was so worried about her that he came to her room and told her that he was going to teach her how to defend herself.

" A wool ticket its like a threat."

They both said at the same time and they both looked at eachother in surprise, Will's dark eyes penerated her own. She didnt know what else to do but bit down lightly on her bottom lip as she remembered how funny it was to try and inmitate him, along with deal with her brother. Who wanted her to merely continue to find even ground with her bully. Yet the next day Will showed up just before the nasty girl named Paula was about to hit her.

" Oh you must be the spawn of Satan."

She remembered hearing him say to the girl and how Carlton got beat up by her for two whole minutes until Will tried to tell the girl to back off. In the end, he ended up paying her fifty dollars to Paula because he knew he couldnt harm her at all. Which in the end Ashley tried to deal with the girl but still was getting bullied so she for the first time in her life, she began to skip school completely for three days. She had no idea though how worried her family was when they had gotten a call from her prinicpal. After pleading with her mother and had Will and Carlton's support, her father had decided to invite Paula and her parents over to dinner. The day moved all too fast for her and she remembered sitting on the couch feeling dread as soon as the doorbell rang. Paula parents were conservative and so proper that Ashley thought they were fake to the core. Jeffery invited her Paula and herself into the kitchen to help him with the food. She could sense the tension between her and the girl as they entered. Yet she explained to Paula about they boy she liked and how it was a misunderstanding. They somehow worked out their problems. She remembered when they tried to make up and hug but Will almost tackled the poor girl thinking she was hurting her. Will was always there for her..always.

" You helped me so much then...or when the time your school became coed and Mom and Dad told us that she was pregant?"

She whispered up to him and she wanted so badly to kiss him but still didnt understand what he wanted so she didnt. Will grinned down at her lightly before he raised his hand and lightly traced her bottom lip that she was biting.

" Do you emember how nervous you were when you started school with me and Carlton?"

He asked her and she smiled and nodded her head lightly on her chest as she remembered how Carlton told her that he didnt want any interaction with her at school.

" Yes..and when i asked if i could hang out with you? You said to just find a group of girls and you would be in the middle!"

She snapped back at him softly and loved the sound of his light laugh as he tightened his grip on her.

" I remember the time that me and Carlton were scoring how hot the girls were the first day of Co- ed and you looked so out of place..."

He said in a light chuckle and it made her remember how young she felt and unattractive as she watched the boys and Will cat call at everyone it seemed but her.

" I knew something was off with you when we came home...You didnt want to talk to us...but i had no idea what you were feeling bad about."

He whispered down to her and traced his fingers down her neck making her tremble lightly as she looked up at him with questioning eyes. Yet she didnt say anything as they were both lost in the past so why ruin it?

" Until the next day...me and Carlton were eating lunch and he was trying to date anything that moved, i wondered where you were, while Carlton was complaining about you...and then i saw the group of boys surrounding you and i saw your body and instantly knew for the fourth time after we figured out that it was you, just how much...i..how sick i am.."

He said suddenly making the mood depressive again but she wouldnt let him and didnt hesitate as she leaned up and kissed him fully. He tensed at first but groaned at the contact before he kissed her back with a passion. He leaned back from her and stared into her eyes as if his were screaming at them to not continue yet his hands were moving up her body.

" I remember when you grabbed your friend away from me and i told you to stay out of my bussiness!"

She remembered with a laugh and it made him growl as he glared down at her with dark eyes.

" When i seen him with you again and him using my own pick up line with you, it made me so angry and i couldnt control myself."

Will growled out as he kissed down her neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" I also remember you telling me that some guys bad qualities and that the right guy would come along eventually...the whole time i wanted to kiss you on the lips but dealt with kissing you on the cheek."

She admitted to him and he squeezed her hip as his lips found her own again and she moaned in delight.

" i also said that your quality is unmatched and you girl made me realize that i was one of those superfical guys..."

He said to her and it made her giggle as he bit lightly down on her bottom lip making her tremble.

" Mm...yes and no."

Ashley moaned out at his statement and couldnt stop herself from running her hand down his chest loving how his body reacted to her.

" HEY ANYONE HOME?"

They both heard Hilary call out as well as her ascending the stairs, the horror registered on both of their faces.

" Shit no!"

Ashley whispered before she raced out of his room and made to her door just as Hilary got up the stairs.

" WILL ARE YOU NAKED!?"

" SHUT THE DAMN DOOR HILARY!"

She heard the interaction between them and laid down on her bed curling around her pillow with a small smile on her face as she fell asleep. The next day was very akward and she found herself changing five times before she went downstairs. She opted for shorts and a nice blouse that showed a little of her cleavage. She knew that what happened between her and Will was amazing for her and it made her want him even more. Yet she also was scared to go downstairs as Will might of had a realization of how much he loved Lisa.

" Lisa.."

She whispered the girls name like it was a curse and sighed in fusteration as she finally swung open her door. She decided to try and block off her emotions for awhile and just act normal around him so no one would suspect anything. She was single and didnt care that they were blood as crazy as it sounded yet she knew he did. Yet she had her answer as she entered the kitchen only to find Carlton, Hilary along with Will and Lisa laughing and eating at the table. She was about to back up and decide to eat breakfast out when Carlton's eyes spotted her.

" ASHLEY I HAVE TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

Carlton said over to her making her freeze up as all of their eyes turned on hers but she didnt care about anyone in that moment other than Will. She saw him sitting next to Lisa with his arm around her neck as they were looking at a magazine that Hilary was showing them. His eyes met her own and she ignored the jealous streak that might of shown in her eyes. She tore them from his form as she felt Carlton pull her into the living room and looked at him with curious eyes.

" Okay so listen, i need to talk with Mr. Antonio, hes the only one that can help me get into Princeton!"

He said over to her and she rolled her eyes not believing that he was asking her to talk to her ex's Father for him. She already felt pissed off and as she glanced over and saw Lisa kiss Will as well as saw the passion that laid between both of them. She sort of snapped a little and didnt mean to take it out on Carlton but couldnt contain her emotions.

" Im sorry Carlton but i broke up with Nick and if you want to talk to his Dad then you have to figure out how too yourself, excuse me!"

She said to him a little too loudly, oblivious to the kitchen going slient in her wake as she left the house slamming the door after she grabbed her purse. She fumbled for her keys as she tried to open the door to her bule Bmw.

" ASHLEY YO HOLD UP!"

She cringed as she heard Will's voice come from behind her and turned glaring at him as he walked up to her. He looked anxious as he looked down at her and for once looked unsure of what to say so she said it for him as she threw her keys back in her purse obliviously.

" What do you want Will? To tell me what i already know? To tell me that whatever their was between us is no longer there? I already know, i see how you look at Lisa-and as much as it kills me i know that you two belong together...not us...lets just go back to the way it was...I'll see you later im going out with Trish for awhile."

She ranted out to him so fast and with so much heartache in her chest that she thought she would break down. Will looked so torn and it pained her to see it, but she also knew that he couldnt deny her words, while she was young and made him her whole world. He chased after and dated countless woman through out all the time he lived with them. She got out her keys easily the second time she tried and got into the car. She didnt look at him as she went to shut the door but a strong force wouldnt let her, she looked over to see Will holding the door. He had such a serious look on his face as well as some anger that made her start her engine up. They matched eachothers glare before Will looked at her with fustrated eyes.

" Dammit Ashley, that girl is going to get you hurt or worst she drinks way too much! Listen Lisa is the one that i am going to be with but...but you babygirl i will never forget-"

He began to say to her and she agreed with him about Trish but when he started to tell her that he would always remember her and that night. It made her swell with a mix of emotions. Pride, anger,fear and depression. Yet her anger won the battle between all of her other emotions as usual and she couldnt bear for him to finish his words.

" Yea, yea you too i have to go!"

She shouted at him with a annoyed tone before she yanked the door shut and it made Will look at her with upset eyes. She pulled out of the driveway and tried not to look back at him through her rear view mirror.

" Dammit!"

She cried out in anger as she sped down the road and turned onto the main street before she grabbed her phone.

" Hello?"

" Trish i hope your not busy because i really need to come over."

" Uh..no im not Hun, come on over.."

She said to her and Ashley soon found herself in Trish's lavish house that was twice the size of her own. Trish of course could tell that something was wrong as she made herself a Pina Colda that Ashley agreed to sharing. After talking with Trish about the girls parents and how raw she was when she told her every detail down to the fact that her Dad tried to hit her countless times and her mother. Ashley already knew this fact and had once tried to call the police when she witnessed her parents fighting one day when she stayed over the night. Trisha's father was a big muscular man unlike her father and was a previous unknow boxer before he landed into Real estate. While her mother was like her own and had a small frame, she loved Trisha's mother. So when she seen them fighting her first instinct was to call Will and then her parents but it got so violent. That as she was holding her scared friend she tried to call the police yet Trish knew what she was doing and yelled at her not too and that she would destroy her family. Ashley still didnt know why the girl put up with him as she had a full ride to a good collage yet she saw the love the girl still had for her father. It was hard for her to see and she made a choice then, to tell her friend the truth. She needed someone else's opinion other than her own and knew that she could trust Trish and if she couldnt then she had a ton of ammunition of her own to throw at the girl. So she explained to Trish everything, how she had a crush on Will growing up and about the night they spent togather. At the end of it all Trisha had gulped down her while drink in shock as she listened to her and then shook her head with a smirk on her pretty face.

" I KNEW IT!"

She cried out making Ashley jump up slightly in her seat at the bar that had its own personal room that Trish's father had created.

" What do you mean Trish?"

Ashley asked her as she stood up and poured herself another glass needing the liquor to numb her feelings for Will.

" Ashley you dont remember the night that i came over but i do, he was furious when he came home unexpectedly and you were telling me that you wanted a guy to sleep with and take on my lifestyle. In fact he was so upset that i was worried about you but i didnt want to get fixed up in your family problems so i stayed in the poolhouse that night...but the way you stood up against him...and the intensity between you two made me wonder if their was something more going on with you guys..."

Trish said and saying it out loud made Ashley truly feel ashamed for what she had become, why did she think she was in love with Will? Maybe because he was always there looking as perfect as he did and lighting up the house with his humor and laughter. Their house was never exciting and she never wanted to get up in the morning until he entered her world. In fact her mother and Father seemed more alive as well as Carlton who ended up being best friends with him. It was his personailty and the way he would look at her, it was hopeless to try to stop wanting him. Trisha seen the upset look on her face and didnt hesitate as she got up and hugged her.

" We cant pick who we love Ashley, and you obviously love him, so dont think that i look down on you hun because i get it...and if you tell anyone what im about to tell you then your dead got it?"

Trish asked her in a firm tone that made Ashley see that what she was about to learn would rock her world possibly.

" I had sex with my second cousin...he always fasinated me and one night last year on spring break we were together by a Bon fire and one thing led to another...now i dont love him but..i think he was in love with me...and it kills me to not want him back but its not just beacuse our familes will find out. You know if i loved him i would fight for him reguardless of what he was to me...because love Ashley is so rare in this world.."

Trish admitted and ended with a sad note as she moved over to the window of the room of the bar, she took out a cigerette and lit it before turning towards her.

" Dont let him get away...if he feels the same beacuse you dont respond then you will have no choice but to end up like me..."

She said in a mysterious way as Ashley still never knew who she truly loved but knew it happened before Highschool and when she first met her seven years ago. Yet her tone was so serious and Trish was not at all a serious person. She nodded at her lightly before she left the girls house around 3pm and drove slowly home. She had to work in the morning was not looking forward to it or looking forward to seeing Will. All she wanted was to take a dip in the pool and eat and then sleep. She saw though that Will's car was there but no one else was home. Maybe Lisa is with him? She thought to herself as she walked inside of the house and called out for Jeffery to find him gone and a note left on the fridge.

" Dinner is in the stove, i will be back tommorow morning."

The note said and she sighed hating how he left so much now that he had a girlfriend but she could never tell her parents and risk his job. She understood Jeffery and thats why they got along so well, she saw the hardship of his job and never pushed him like the others did. She went upstairs and couldnt help but to look at Will's door and it was shut with rap music playing in the background. She was relived a little bit to not have to deal with him as she had no idea now how to act around him. She got out her two peice black bathing suit. Before she went downstairs and jumped into the pool loving how the cool water awakened her senses. She swam for an hour doing laps and back stokes before she got out and laid out on the pool chair. She tried to stay awake but the sun eased her comfortablyinto a lull as she tried not to dream of him. Yet her subconious worked against her and she found herself back at that beach with the smell of the water and sand. Along with lavender, his scent of musk filled her senses before she felt his warm lips on her own and his form appeared again on the beach.

" Ashley please i cant wait anymore!"

She heard him actually beg her to have him want her and she felt his hands on her body making her moan his name softly.

" Yes.."

She whispered before she kissed him again and he found himself between her legs, she imagined him actually loving her and how their love could be yet all too soon she woke up. To her surprise she woke up in her bed and knew that someone had brought her back upstairs. She checked for Carlton and Hilary hating how they were never home. Before she landed back in front of Will's door. She was about to knock and enter his room uncaringly and demand why he had brought her into her room? Yet she suddenly heard low moaning and it was comming from Will. She bit her bottom lip and pressed her ear to the door.

" Aw yea, thats right...oh fuck!"

" Ashley baby!"

She heard her name mixed with a loud grunt that made her body heat up at the sound of his voice. She leaned against the door unsure of how to proceed. So he did want her in at least a sexual way that was apparent, but did he truly feel the same for her? Trisha's words hit her mind once again and she didnt hesitate as she opened the door. She found him in his bed jacking off still as he didnt hear the door as he had his headphones on. She also seen him holding a picture in his hand and she glared at him as she crawled on the bed and on top of him. His eyes snapped open just as she grabbed the picture from him and turned it. She saw it was her school picture from last year, she had her hair down and was wearing the school uniform. Their was nothing sexual about the picture yet here he was masterbating to her.

" ASHLEY!?"

He cried out her name in upsetment before he ripped the picture out of her hand and growled at her as he grabbed the back of her neck pulling her face inches from his. Yet she made sure not to act coy or unsure anymore as she knew that he felt something for her now.

" Why are you masterbating to me Will?"

She asked him in a ice like whisper that made the guy tense under for a second before he let his anger show. He looked as if he was about to say something but in the end, he didnt and merely looked irritated before she felt his lips press heatedly onto her own. She kissed him back with a whimper of need, she also felt his hand caress her back lightly.

" I thought you said that we were done?"

She asked him as she pushed away from him after a minute needing to not give into her desire just yet. He didnt look at her at first.

" Ash...it dosent matter how emotional i feel over you, this is wrong and it always going to be wrong!"

He told her in a soft tone before he met her eyes again and looked so denfenseless in that moment, that it made her heart ache. She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips before she untied the top of her bathing suit. Will's uncertain and pained expression faded at the sight of her and with urgency he let his mouth find her left breast. She gasped out in pleasure as he nipped and sucked on her that made her body feel as if electricty was moving through out her.

" Will.."

She cried out his name as she felt his fingers caressing her heat in such a way that it made her buck against them. She felt his manhood inbetween her ass cheeks and she grinned as she grinded fully against him. Watching the pleasure he got from her and seeing his eyes close made her want him too much.

" Ashley...we...cant!"

He panted out at her suddenly and it made her more determined to see if he would stop her.

" Will i am not going to sound like a broken record anymore...you know how i feel towards you...so i dont want to stop...do you?"

She asked him in a serious tone before she kissed him with passion, and got off of him and went to grab her top.

" Ashley ..the moment you fucking kissed me, you have been all i can think about! But i love Lisa and i dont want to hurt you dont you get that yet girl?"

He asked her suddenly as he grabbed her wrist making her look back at him as she covered her breasts holding her skimpy top against her. She knew he was right and that if he did love Lisa then he would never be hers and she would accept it. She let out a shaky breath as she nodded at him in understanding.

" What do you want Will? Stop thinking about the family or Lisa or me, what do you want truly? A normal and possibly happy life with her or a possibly chaotic but happy one with me?...figure it out..."

She said to him in a soft tone at the end and she caught his face as she was leaving the room and saw his confliction. It frightened and thrilled her all at once to know that soon she would get her answer if he wanted to be with her or not. She let her hand fall from him and left out of the room. She took a shower and went downstairs to find Hilary and Carlton watching Tv in the living room.

" Hey you."

Hilary greeted her and Carlton nodded at her seemingly too lost in whatever show they were watching, she got a drink and some popcorn before she plopped down next to Hilary who looked at her black silk robe.

" Oh i love that robe Ash, it looks good on you."

She commented and Ashley thanked her remembering that she had picked it out for Nick but in the end decided not to wear it as it wasnt too sexy.

" ALRIGHT I WANT TO WATCH HANNIBAL NOW!"

Hilary suddenly yelled at Carlton who was lost in the news and tried to shush her but she merely grabbed the control and changed the channel.

" Hil-ar-y!"

Carlton yelled over at her but she merely threw the couch pillow at him and he groaned in annoyance in the arm chair. She giggled at him as he was always too serious and they soon all became entranced with the sadistic serial killer movie. She couldnt understand a man like that? Was she similar? Wanting to commit another sin, the sin of lust?

" Hey what are you all watching?"

Ashley jumped as Will plopped down on the couch next to her and she tried to remain calm as Hilary told Will what they were watching.

" Alright,alright sounds good, Ash give me some of that popcorn."

Will said to her in his usual happy go lucky tone yet she felt nervous around him slightly, she almost threw the popcorn at him. He chuckled lightly as if he only wanted her to hear it. When suddely Hilary and Carlton both yelled out in fear at the movie that she was no longer paying attention too. Hilary obliviously jumped up and tried to grab onto her arm but merely pushed her with her shoulder knocking her into Will. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at him with confused eyes as he seemed so upset over her before. He squeezed her shoulder before meeting her eyes for a second and he winked at her to her atonishment. She tried to focus on the movie yet every ten minutes Will would rub small circles against her arm. She rested her head against his shoulder after twenty minutes and Claire was kidnapped by Hannibal lecter.

" Oh man in real life this chick would be dead already!"

Carlton interrupted the movie suddenly making all three of them glare over at him and he sighed in defeat as he continued watching. And all too soon the movie ended and Will shifted away from her before looking over at the remote and grabbed it from beside Hilary. Hilary and Carlton both didnt care as they both retreated to their beds. Will changed the channel to Snl and she tried to be comfortable laughing with him. Yet the urge to touch him was overwhelming but she did her best to ignore it seeing Will ferrel singing as a plastic bottle of coke.

" Ashley..."

She heard Will call out to her as his hand caressed her own on the couch making her look over at him with gentle eyes. Before she entwined her fingers with his own and smiled as he pulled her against his body. She relished in his warmth and let out a shaky sigh as he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

" I want to take you somewhere, you dont have to get dressed." He said to her and she looked at him with confused eyes before she nodded. He grabbed his keys and opened the passenger door to the car that him and Carleton shared. It was a mercedes and one that Carelton adored which was why she was surprised that Will had the keys as normally her brother slept with them just to be sure that Will couldnt trash his baby at night. Will winked at her as she got into the car and he shut the door for her before he jumped in behind the wheel. He pulled out the driveway slowly and he looked over at her staring out the window as they drove down the lightly filled and dark highway. She felt his stare and met his dark eyes.

" What are we doing Will? " She asked him and he looked at her with gentle and pained eyes before he grabbed her hand softly in his own.

" We are going to somewhere that no one will know about it and is remote on the beach." He told her in a soft tone that made her eyes widened as she rembered her dream about them. They traveled for ten more minutes and Ashley didnt question him anymore as he was caressing her hand the whole ride and it calmed her. He pulled into a parking lot by a resturant that was closed and the lights were only on in the parking lot, he paid for the spot at a money meter. Before he grabbed her hand and walked with her over a small wall that seperated the parking lot from the beach. Ashley giggled as he tripped on a sandy small hill. He looked at her with mischevious and light eyes as he raced to catch her, she laughed as he chased her and gained on her in little time. Before he pushed her down onto the sand and came on top of her. They both were laughing but they both paused at the same time feeling the need to kiss eachother hit them. Will controlled himself as he leaned down and let his lips slide over her own and she found herself trembling. " I dont understand why this is happening? Why us? Why cant i just be content finding a boy that is not you.." She asked him as she let herself reveal her true and fearful thoughts to him. He inhaled deeply at the end of her words and looked down at her with genuine eyes of confidence and reassurance.

" Hey thats where you are wrong Ash...because you feelings now will change and grow...you will look at me differently" Will stated to her as if bluntly saying that her feelings for him would not last. She looked up at him with hurt and atonished eyes before she pushed him off of her. She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chin as she stared deeply at the ocean before her and the moonlight that provided life and light to the water. Why couldnt they be animals? Maybe then they wouldnt be judged for feeling such sinful ways. She already knew from looking up so many family incest issues and rapes that it was sick and she completely agreed when it came to rapes or when parents and children are involed with one another. The thought of being intimate sexually with ethier of her parents replused her immensely yet here she was in love with her older cousin. When would this stop? She asked herself feeling tears hit her eyes as she knew that Will brought her here to end it with her. Will saw her torn and thoughtful expression before he let out a ragged sigh and pushed some of long black natural hair behind her ear. She looked at him with glossy eyes as he stared at her with eyes that were dark and unhappy.

" Ashley...all i know is, is that i cant face your family let alone my mother and tell them that i want to be with you, you are still only seventeen and on top of that, all of our friends will find out and ethier ridicule us or never want to see us again...hell...i even thought about running away with you to another country like South Africa or Chicago but...i dont have enough money to support you...and we would still have to deal with our familes...it...it could never work."

Will said in a pained yet strong tone that made her realize that he was right to her heartache. She didnt stop the silent tears from running down her face as she nodded in a slow motion. Will reached up and cupped her face before he wiped her tears and leaned over towards her. " Look at me Ashley." He asked her in a stern tone that she listened to and stared up into his dark eyes. " I will never forget you or us or any of the time that we spent together..." He whispered to her in a ferice tone that she could only sob as the pain re-entered her heart like a knife. " You will always be mine and i will always be yours Ash, i will always be watching over you, always." Will whispered into her ear and she tried to tell him that she would always love him but her tears made it impossible. Will pulled her back into his arms as he laid down fully on the sand.

" Ashley...i am moving with Lisa to New York in two weeks...it was a hard decision to make with you mainly and with school, not having enough enough money to survive but then i got a call from the school in New york and they offered me a part time job working as a tempt, it paids well and with Lisa's job as a designer, we will be fine.." Will said and Ashley felt as if she was getting slapped in her face as she reared back from him and shook her head in anger.

" Oh isnt that fucking perfect? You will be living in New York and getting married!" She cried out more in anger at the world than at him. She stood up and kicked the sand roughly before she stared into the slient water that had small waves.

" Ashley i know this alot to take in and do you think im happy that their isnt an alternative?" He asked her in a upset tone as he stood up. She glanced from him back to the ocean before she pulled off of her pajamia dress and threw it to the ground. She let out the heavy breath that she had been holding before she ran into the water and dived in the murky bule liquid tasting the salt as well as felt the warmth that it provided to her happiness. She swam far out into the water uncaring if there were sharks or even a pod of Jelly fish waiting to eliminate her. She made it out to a sandbar and stood up letting the air try to clench her pain but it merely made her more upset as it was she felt the wind that caressed her body like ice cubes. She couldnt hold back as she let out a almost primal cry of anguish mixed with anger. Before she sat down on the sand bar, the water came up to her breasts and she looked up at the sky and millions of stars, it was a glorious sight. She heard a sharp splash sound next to her and tensed as she expected to see a fin out of the movie Jaws. Yet to her shock it was Will who was dramatically panting as he crawled up the sand bar and looked at her with weary eyes.

" Girl you do not swim out into the ocean at night, their are Sharks, Manarays and all sorts of creatures that can end you and you got me swimming after you like a crazy man-"

Will went on in a rant yet she was too busy looking at him, he was naked and had shedded his clothes and she knew him well enough to know that he would never swim to a sandbar in the daytime let alone at night. He did it for her though and she couldnt stop the painful love she held for him as she twisted him onto his stomach and got on top of him while slamming her lips onto his own. Will looked uncertain as she kissed him and he looked up at her with a matched look as he reached up and touched her lips softly.

" Ashley i want you..but i dont want to hurt you.." He whispered up to her and it made her look down at him with tears buliding in her eyes. " I am already hurting Will..." She whispered to him in a wounded angel type of way. Will leaned up on his elbow and let his other hand pull her fully against his body. He looked at her with pained dark eyes. " Ashey!" He grunted out in a low and deep tone before he pressed her lips against his. They passionately made love as Will thrusted into her and made love to her so passionately that it made her climax in a way that she never had before. " I love you Ashley!" He cried out to her in a unrestrained tone that made her cry out his name as she came and waves of pleasure took over her mind. She was trembling as he took her into his arms and figured out a way to swim them back to the shore. He laid her out in front of him with sand mixed in her hair and stared openly at her naked body as she was panting softly. Will shocked her then by kissing her passionately and entering her again, for a girl that could only climax once, she felt turned on once again. They bucked against eachother like two lustful animals that couldnt get enough of eachother. That night ended with him lifting her exhausted body back to the car. He kissed her passionately when they stopped at every stoplight and even tired, she kissed him back in need. When they finally arrived back home and he turned the engine off, he turned and stared at her with almost crazed eyes.

" Ashley..." He whispered in a pained tone that made her begin to cry again to his dismay, she kissed him then with everything she had in her. She was sure he felt her love and anguish as he moaned in upsetment as she pulled away. She got out of the car in a hurry and tried to open the door with her key yet Will trapped her before she could and kissed her right against the door. She moaned in upsetment and pleasure before she wrapped her arms tightly around his with tears in her eyes. He seperated from her and could only look at her with a desperation that matched her own but he calmed himself and opened the door. When she stepped through it, she knew that her life was about to change and that she was helpless to control it. She watched Will looking down the hall at her as they both stood in front of their bedroom doors. He gave her a conflicted but strong look as he went into his room and she bit her lip trying to hold her tears as she left into her own.

* THREE YEARS LATER.*

Ashley stared down at her textbook with fusteration displaying on her face, she was in her last year of collage. She was about to graduate and her final exams were in a week, she also worked part time at a beauty salon and was overwhelmed with her homework. She felt stretched to the limit and extremely stressed, so much so that her boyfriend Chase of one year broke up with her because he felt as if they werent even dating. She couldnt blame him as she hontestly had no time to spend with him but it still unsettled her whenever she saw him in school.

" Ashley have you seen my hairspray, i am already late for work!"

She heard her sister Hilary cry out in upsetment and Ashley let out a irritated growl as she gripped her pen tighter and looked out her open bedroom door.

" NO I HAVE MY OWN!"

Ashley yelled back at her sister not hiding her own fusteration as she concentrated back on taking notes and glancing every ten minutes at the clock on her black dresser. She was going to be late for her class if she didnt leave soon yet luckily she only had two classes in the morning and was only working at the Salon afterwards for three hours because it was never busy on thursday. She let out a sigh as she closed her books ten minutes later. She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the three bedroom apartment that was more luxurious than she thought they needed. Yet Hilary loved it the first moment she saw it and Ashley caved as she wasnt paying half of the bills like she was currently. She knew that Hilary constantly asked their father for money even though she was a newscaster and making excellent money. Ashley on the other hand strayed from asking for hand outs from him and she knew that he was proud of her for that fact. She got into her Bmw and pulled out of the gated apartment complex. New York was a very busy and active city and the traffic was insidious but she was able to figure out a short cut to her Collage. She looked at the car clock and cursed as she pulled into a parking spot that took her five minutes to find as the lot was huge and always crowded. She raced to her class and ignored the strange and amused looks of the other students as they were casually hanging in front of their classes.

" HEY ASH!"

She suddenly heard the familiar tone of her friend Gloria who had become her best friend since she moved here. She had light cinammon skin along with natural black hair like herself, she was wearing tight grey jeans with a glittery top that matched her green eyes. She began to run with her. " late as always huh?" Gloria teased her and Ashley laughed as they passed the school pavillion. " Yea you should talk!" Ashley responded as she saw the students begin to enter their classroom and picked up her speed. They were always running late to classes and barely making it on time but somehow always managed. " So after work you have some free time right?" Gloria asked her as she slowed down her pace slightly and Ashley did the same as their classroom came into view. " Yea for once but i still have to study, why dont you come over later on tonight?" Ashley said to her and Gloria nodded before they both skidded up to the door and stumbled into the classroom bumping into eachother. The teacher Mr. X as he called himself was a ex marine and was in his late thirties yet he kept himself in shape and with his tan complexion, bright bule eyes and brown spiky hair. He was eye candy for all of the girls but he never wavered in his stern actions. He glared at both of them and Ashley smiled nervously at him as she sat down at the desk she shared with three other classmates. It was a prestigious school and one that preceeded itself with a look of beauty. Their were historical panting on the walls and beauitful wood oak tables along with the rolling leather chairs that were too comfortable for words.

" You two cut it close this time, thirty seconds later and i would of had to mark you as late, as i have said before please be punctual for class."

Mr. X said in a calm tone yet his warning was clear to Ashley as in their collage, even with all the money they were paying. If you were late more than four times a semester then you had the risk of being expelled.

" Alrright we are going to start back where we left off last time, turn your books to page 345."

Mr X said and Ashley did as he instructed only to feel her phone vibrate and it was only 7am in the morning, no texted her that early. She thought about Hilary or possibly her parents being hurt or worst and she couldnt help but to hide her phone under her desk and opened it. She felt Charles Jadden eyes boring into her and she glanced over at him with a sharp glare. The Indian boy looked appauled for a moment before he glared back at her and then turned away. She let out a sigh as she felt her stress level begin to rise, Charles was from India and was in a sense a teachers pet. The biggest one she ever met and he was always trying to throw her off her game in anyway simply because she got the same grades as him. He looked at her as if she was competition and it unnerved her. She focused back on her phone before she saw the text was from Hilary and it read:

Ashley i need you to run to the store and buy some bedsheets, Will is comming to stay with us for a few weeks-he should already be here before you get out from work. He has the key i sent him last week, okay ttul. - Hilary.

Ashley felt her hand tremble as she re-read the text and shut her phone as she saw Mr. X about to walk past her. She stared down at her book with pained eyes as she remembered her cousin, someone that she had pushed in the back of her mind for three years After he moved out, he didnt call as he said he would of the first year. When he finally called the next year afterwards, she made sure not to answer the phone and always gave an excuse not to talk to him. she did hear about him from Hilary, her parents or Carleton who suprisingly kept in touch with her admantly. They told her that he had decided not to marry Lisa and they went their seperate ways, he was living in LA and was with someone new. Her name was Florence and it reminded her of dental floss. He was a high ranking manager of a bank and everyone was shocked with the field that he had chosen but it paid well, she knew. The shock that he was re-entering her life today of all days and so unexpectedly made Ashley feel as if she wanted to kill her sister who apperantly felt it wasnt important for her to know about him comming. No stop it, its not a big deal thats he comming, you knew this day would come soon and you can handle it. She kept telling herself the whole day as she tried to calm her anxiety, she glanced over at the pink cat shaped clock on the salon wall.

" Oh i will tell you honey, that was a great day when he stood up in front of the world and demanded equality!"

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Ms. Butler who's hair she was currently washing and smiled down at the old woman who continued talking about Martin Luther King.

" Thank you so much babygirl it looks gorgeous, ohhh im gunna make my friends jealous now!"

Ms. Butler said an hour later as Ashley had cut and styled it in a wavy fashion that she was happy the woman liked as she always told her to do whatever style that she thought would look best. She hadnt messed up once and because of that, Ms. Butler was a regular customer.

" Im glad you like it and ill see you soon, have a good night." Ashley bidded the woman off and felt the lump rise in her throat as she swept up and cleaned her area before telling Jonathan who was a gay man and Lauren goodbye. She slowly drove home wishing that she hadnt picked up the bedsheets after school so she could have more time to figure out her feelings. It was a mixture of anger, pain and regret that swirled in her, yes she was pissed the he didnt call her for a year and she was still bitter about him choosing to not be with her. Although logically she knew that they could never get married or start a family together, no fate did not want that and she had accepted it at least she thought she had. She pulled into the parking lot and parked the car before she got on the elevator with the JCpennys bag gripped tightly in her hand. She looked down at the black skirt and black sneaker along with her tight white top that said Diva in bright gold letters. She let out a fusterated sound. " Oh my god stop caring, and just act normal dammit!"

She said to herself out loud before the elevator doors opened and she walked in front of her apartment door. She hesitated before she put in the key and opened the door. The lights were all on and she searched the apartment slowly and let felt a deep disappointment along with slight relief. Their was no sight of him as she even checked the balcony, she came back in and closed it before she walked back over to the front door to lock it. When just as she reached to turn the lock, the door opened. She stilled in surprise and then her heart began to beat rapidly as Will walked in and looked down at her with the same surprised look on his face. He had grown a goatee along with cut his black hair giving him a handsome look. He was wearing a tight black shirt along with black jeans and she could see that he still kept in shape.

" Ashley?"

He asked her as if to be sure that it was her and it made her feel so unsure as to how to greet him but didnt want to act rude.

" Hi."

She said to him with no smile on her face as she noticed he had a bag in his hand along with a candy bar in the other. He looked unsure as he akwardly reached out to hug her but she pretended to not see it as she turned and gestured for him to follow her. She led him to the guest bedroom which only consisted of a large bed, a dresser and a television.

" We have Comcast so go wild." She said to him as he passed her and set his bag down on the bed before he sat down on it letting out a tired moan.

" Good to know and my bad about crashing here for awhile but im using up my Vacation time and am looking for a place around here to move too."

Will said catching her off guard and she looked at him with confused eyes. " Wait your moving here?" She asked him and he cracked his neck before his dark eyes met her own. " Yea, the job wants me to manage a department with Chase's coperate building for a few years and i accepted knowing that you two were here." He said to her and she nodded slowly and knew she had to get away from him just to organize her frantic thoughts. If he did move here would he constantly come around? Or worst would he ignore them as he had been? What if she had to see him with his girlfriend all the time? What if he wanted to hang out alone with her? Could she even handle it?

" Um so i have to go study, im on a crazy shedule but theres food and soda in the fridge."

She said in the calmest tone she could muster as he wasnt bringing up their romantic time together or even seemed to remember it so she acted the same. Will looked at her then with exhausted but determined eyes as he stood up and walked over to her.

" Hey, not so fast you." He said to her in a gentle tone before he pulled her into a strong hug that made her heart jump. She could smell the scent of a cologne that she wasnt familiar with but it smelt amazing.

" I missed you Ash."

He said to her in a low tone that made her clench her eyes shut as she tried to control her emotions of anger and wanting to never let him go. Yet her anger won as she pushed away from him and tried to mask her pissed off expression as she looked at him. He looked taken aback as he raised his eyebrows at her in question.

" Yea you too, ill see you later."

She said tightly before she rushed into her room and wavered as she walked over to her desk chair and sat down. She pulled out her books and turned on Jia peng fang who was a Japenese composer who had created beauitful pecies of music without words. He always calmed her but tonight she didnt feel relaxed at all as every twenty minutes she would look over at the door wondering what he was doing? She studied for two hours straight and heard Hilary come home. As well as heard them both being as loud as ever as they greeted eachother.

" WILL!"

" HIL!"

" OMG I CANT BELIEVE YOUR HERE, THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!"

" OMG!"

Ashley couldnt help but laugh as Will used his valley girl imitation on Hilary as he used too and of course she merely kept telling him different things. She knew that she should go out and spend time with them but something held her back. The past was too great to forget and she had the misery of remembering every second when she was with him. The beach was her most fondest and painful memory that she couldnt help but to think on every night and the fact that he was here now, she didnt know what to do. She ended up falling asleep at her desk and didnt care as it was a normal routine now that she had to study every second. Yet at some point, she felt strong arms wrap around her and put her into her bed. As well as hands on her cheeks and fingers before the person left and she woke up for a moment to see Will's back before he shut her door. She woke up the next morning to her alarm blaring at her and groaned as she felt so comfortable. She opened her eyes groggily before she looked around and saw that she in her bed tucked under her warm sheets.

" It wasnt a dream!"

She whispered out to herself and instantly curled into a ball after she shut her alarm off. Why would he do that for her? Yes he had in the past but now the action made her feel confused and nervous to be around him. She got up and blushed heavily as she saw that her jeans were folded on the chair and she was only in her black silk underwear.

" What the hell?"

She snapped to herself in anger and mortification at his boldness. She shook her head as she grabbed her white fluffy robe and left her room to go into the bathroom. Only to see that it was locked and she knocked on it thinking it was her sister.

" I really have to pee, let me in Hil!"

She asked the girl as she heard the shower running along with movement before the door unlocked. She slowly walked in and was assulted by warm steam. She didnt see Hilary as she had moved back in the shower and Ashley pulled down her underwear and pajama shorts to pee.

" Oh god that feels amazing!"

Ashley groaned out loud in relief as the discomfort of not peeing left her and she stood up to wash her hands and face. She sighed as she remembered that she left her acid solution in the shower as Hilary used it as well, she went over to the shower curtain.

" Hey Hil i need the clearasil."

Ashley said as she pulled the shower curtain back only to see Will's very naked and sexy body as he was washing his back. His amused eyes met her own shocked brown orbs as she opened her mouth to yell at him but nothing came out. He turned his back to her before he handed her the small bule bottle that she almost dropped in the process as she caught the small grin on his face.

" You are such an ass Will Smith!"

Ashley cried out at him in anger and it made him only wink at her as she flung the bathroom door open and left fuming. She changed into some white shorts and a striped sailor like top before she straightened her hair and looked into her mirror and formed a false smile. " I will get through this, and then he will be gone again...i just have to get through this time.." She whispered to herself before she left out of her room and went into the kitchen. She wanted to only get an apple before she left but instead she saw Will cooking pancakes and eggs while Hilary was at the table happily eating.

" Ashley morning girl!" Will said with a cheeky grin that made her blush lightly at him as she turned and sat down at the table. He pressed his back onto her chair as he gave her some eggs and she glared up at him with weary eyes. He merely winked at her as he went back to the burners and she ate slowly. " Oh look at the time. i have to get going, chow you two!" Hilary cried as she stood up and grabbed her purse before leaving out the door. Ashley stilled as a minute later Will sat next to her and began eating himself. She glanced up at him and he looked lost in his own thoughts, she wished that she could know what he was thinking. Yet she also knew that getting close to him would mean more heartache. She finished a minute later as she couldnt take sitting next to him any longer. She stood up and mumbled a "Thank you" before she grabbed her bag when she felt Will's hand clasp around her wrist. She paused as she let out a sigh and stared down at the door wondering what he wanted? " Ash..." Will said and she turned towards him with pained eyes, she saw him standing their looking almost defeated. His shoulders were slumped and his demeanor looked weak.

" Ashley...will you at least give me the time of day!?" He snapped at her and she trembled as his fingers caressed her wrist and glared at him. " No...why did you come here Will?" She snapped at him as she took back her arm and left out of the door, not giving him time to explain. The whole day was a blur, she didnt know what to do or how to feel and she couldnt even focus on her studies. She spent an hour at the park before she made the long walk home. She tried to stay strong and not let his presence effect her as she walked up the stairs and to her apartment. She walked in the door and saw heard the television in the living room. She saw Will laying on the couch until he heard her move into the room and sat up looking at her with passive eyes.

" Hey how your day girl?" He asked her and she looked at him with calm eyes as well as she shifted her bag onto her shoulder. " It was a day Will." She said to him bluntly before she turned and went into her room, she wanted so badly to tell him what a asshole she thought he was and how she still loved him but she knew that it would only create chaos between them again that would eventually reach out to the whole family. She was putting her books on her desk when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Ashley.." She heard Will's dark tone and she stilled before she slowly turned and looked at him with pained eyes. " What do you want?" She asked him in a snapping tone that she didnt truly mean, yet it filled Will with a anger that suprised her.

" Ashely cut the bullshit now! We both need to talk about what has happened between us!" Will barked in a low tone at her and she looked at him with guarded eyes as she backed away from him. " What is their to talk about Will?" She asked him and he looked at her with frustrated eyes as he stepped up to her and grasped her shoulders. " If their isnt anything to talk about then why since the moment you saw me that you been avoiding me and act the way you do?" He asked her and she looked at him with wavering eyes. " What do you want me to say Will?" She asked him softly and he looked at her with intense eyes as he pulled her into a tight hug. " That you resent me because of what i pushed on you.." He said to her and it made her bristle in his arms. " What you pushed on me?" She echoed as she pushed him roughly away from her. " I cared so much for you...i..i...gave you my heart despite the obstacles in our way and you chose Lisa over me..and so i moved on..yes i feel anger towards you but never resentment..i just need you to find your own place and leave my life again...that is what i need..." She said to him in a weak but empowering tone that made Will look at her in a pained astonishment.

" Ashley..you cant even bear to let me stay with you?" He said to her in a upset tone and she turned her back to him. She didnt know what to say and tensed as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist strongly. " Ash we need to fix this.." He said to her and she turned in his arms and searched his eyes making him look at her with cautious brown orbs. " How do you propose that we do that?" She asked him in a whisper and it made Will look down at her with a unsure expression before he looked down at her with gentle eyes. " Lets start by getting to know eachother again, by me taking you to dinner tonight." He said to her and she looked at him with surprised and uncertain eyes as she backed out of his arms. " I dont think that is a good idea." She said to him slowly and he looked at her with a fusterated expression. " Ashley you may feel like you dont need me but i need you.. so just give me a chance to prove to you how sorry i am!" He asked her in a upset tone that made her shake her look at him with defeated eyes. " Fine...tonight, ill be back at six." She said to him softly as she couldnt bare the torn look on his face or the pleading sound in his voice. He truly wanted to connect with her while she was terrified to be alone with him. She knew inside that her love for him never died instead it changed into pain everytime she thought about him. She learned to numb it in the time that she wasnt around him but now more than ever she had to act reserved and be calm headed.

" Thanks Ash, ill be waiting for you." He said to her with a light grin that made him look so handsome. She nodded at him and neverously left the apartment in a hurry, she felt overwhelmed in that moment and her aniexty she found didnt die down her entire day. She even snapped at her co worker Sara for no reason all because it was almost time for her to go home and see him. All too soon she was standing in front of her apartment door. She exhaled deeply before she unlocked and opened the door. Will came out of the kitchen a minute later with a beer in hand, he grinned at her. " Hey Ash how was your day?" He asked her and she put her bag down and passed him to enter her room. " It was fine, ill be out in a twenty minutes." She said to him quickly as she went into the bathroom and took a shower. She decided to wear her long black skirt and a sleeves bule button down blouse, She fixed her hair to stay long and straight before she grabbed her black heels. She thought she looked professional more than anything and did not want Will to think that she was trying to look sexy for him. She sighed before she left her room and saw Will comming out of his own.

He was wearing a black button down shirt and tan pants, he looked like the black James Bond and it made her more nervous. His eyes met her own before they roamed down her body and she shivered in pleasure before she turned away from him with guilty eyes. " You look good, i was thinking Italian food as its our favorite." Will said to her and she nodded at him in agreement as she left out of the apartment and followed him to his car. To her suprise it was a mustang Gt, it was black and looked beauitful. " You drive this?" She asked him in awe before she got into the car with him, he chuckled as he started the engine. " Yea i finally was able to get this baby after a year of busting my ass at the bank, the money makes the boring job all worth it." He told her and she nodded at him and wrapped her hands more into one another not knowing what else to say. She felt tense and anxious along with uncertain of herself which was a feeling that she rarely felt. They made it to the resturaunt in little time and the whole ride Will didnt push her to talk and instead turned on the radio to her relief. He let the car with the valet who was a handsome looking boy around her age. He looked at her with a bright smile that she matched as he took the keys from Will. He winked at her and left to take the car and she sighed out with a grin on her face knowing that white boys for some reason loved her.

" Do you know him?" Will asked her in a low tone as they walked inside the delicious smelling establishment. She shook her head at him and caught the dark look that passed for a second over his face but it vanished as soon as the hostess greeted them. The girl was beauitful with her long red haira nd fair skin along with the dress she was wearing. " Smith." Will said to her and the girl nodded looking down the list before she smiled at them. " Please right this way." She said to them before leading them to a booth in the corner. She realized then that the lighting was dinner in the lavish looking dining room as well as their were only a handful of pepole in the big room. The red leather booth was a circle and too small for her liking. She slid into it only for Will to come next to her and his leg was touching her own. " The waiter will be with you in a moment." The redhead said to them as she placed each menu in front of them. Ashely smiled at the woman as she left and let out a shaky breath as she lifted her menu up. " Have you ever been here before?" He asked her and she looked over at him trying to not think of his leg resting next to her own. " No but i have heard of it, its a establishent thats known for its expensive venue, why did you bring me here of all places?" She asked him and he looked over at her with light dark brown eyes as he put his menu down. " Because you are worth it Ashley and because...because i was wrong to try and-"

" Hello my names Tyler, i will be your waiter this evening what can i get you to drink?" A tall and blonde haired boy with green eyes and a lanky but full frame asked them polietly. She didnt miss how his eyes shifted over to her own and straightened up more. Will looked tense at the interruption but relaxed as he put his arm on the back of her booth before he looked over at the waiter with cool eyes. " A glass of your vintage white wine buddy." He said to him in his usual happy tone but his eyes told another story. She tried not to let her nervousness show as Tyler left leaving her all too close too Will who had somehow made himself closer to her. She looked at her menu with fast eyes not even reading it correctly. Thats when she felt Will push it down on the table making her look at him slowly and he looked at her with a serious expression before he reached out his free hand and grabbed her own securely in his. " Will..." She said out to him with uncertainity but he silenced her with one look. " Ashley just listen to me..." He said to her in a weary tone that made her sigh and nod at him quickly, hating the way she loved his warm skin on hers.

" When i moved with Lisa it was the hardest obstacle i had to acheive and it wasnt just because i was leaving the place i called home or because i was scared of the furture, it was you Ashley...and after i left i tried not to think about you and thought first off that you hadnt tried to contact me in those months and i figured that you moved on and secondly because i thought that it was better to not see one another so we could both move on..." He said pausing for a moment but that short moment was long enough for her to respond to his words. " Will it all was so long ago...there is no need to bring it up now.." She said to him strongly as she didnt want him to see how his words hurt her immensely. " No it is important to tell you no matter how long has passed because we both know that what we shared was more than a fling Ash." He said to her in a such a normal way that it made her look at him twice in shock at his open words. " I never stopped checking up on you and Hilary even with her being annoyed at my constant calls always aided me in knowing how you were doing..." Will said to her and she looked at him with suprise registering on her face. " Wait you did?" She asked him and he chuckled at her as he nodded. " You think i could go even three months without knowing how you were? No way." He said to her with intense eyes and she bit her bottom lip nervously and was grateful when Tyler came back with the wine. She took her glass whole heartedly and began gulping it makingWill look at her with amused eyes.

" Well are you two ready to order?" Tyler asked them as he looked over at her with weary eyes. Will quickly ordered the chicken alfredo and she ordered spagetti. " Hey slow down." Will whispered into her ear making her tense before she put her glass down. " Im sorry but this is hard for me Will." She said to him and he looked at her with a pained look. " I know baby girl, i know and as long as you know that i never stopped thinking of you, thats all that matters to me.." He said to her in a emotional tone.

Authors notes: I don't know if I should continue with this story or not, please review and let me know. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
